Telling a Story
by crystalbluefox
Summary: A storm, an Island, and a wounded swordsman. Sanji has enough to take care of, and it doesn't really help, when the marimo gets a fever and strange nightmares, there is freaking him out. How will they ever return back? YAOI! ANGST! Dedicated to grace121.
1. The Beach

**AN: **I have dared to change this story slightly, meaning that I've shortened it down. 49 pages for a one shot are a bit too long, I've realised. This is also thanks to Seven-Bridges who are in the moment reading through some of my stories, and giving me her naked honesty about 'em. "They're too long, the chapters." She says. Okay. I'll defiantly will work harder on that one, and here it is.

This story are dedicated to one of my great readers, **grace121**, who was the one who sent me review number 100 on 'Taste of bittersweet Disaster'. Thank you for all the reviews! And here's the story that I promised you! XD Hope you'll like it!

A big thanks to KittyBlue as well for beta-reading this story... When it was ass-fucking _long_! Thank you Blue-chwaan! You're an angel! Dunno what I should have done without you. And then the short time you used to read it! –hugs you- thank you so much!

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter One_:~

The Beach

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_Behold of a new life." The Ripper joked when he came to collect a new soul._

'

A storm!

That was all he remembered when he woke up. But he didn't remember any pain; just the rushing blackness there welcomed him. He could hear the sound of the ocean behind him and then the sound of someone choking and spluttering. That someone was himself. Zoro threw up large amount of seawater out of his lungs, followed by the bitter taste of iron. His head tilted to one side and his eyes opened slightly. There was sand, as far as his eyes could reach. He tried to move his neck, but it wouldn't obey him. He could only stay there and stare at the white sand, slowly becoming aware of the ugly red all around him. Fuck! Was he really bleeding _that _much?

A pair of black shoes, once so well polished, was now standing about three or four feet before his face, all wet, ruined and full of tang. They soon were hidden behind something black, followed by a sound of _pouf! _One blue eye, as clear and blue as the ocean behind him, widened and stared terrified into his motionless eyes.

Lips moved, but he didn't hear any words.

The features of the blond before him became even more angrily and furious… but he didn't know _why_.

The only thing he knew was, that he was freezing like hell, he couldn't move and he couldn't breathe right!

'_Shit-cook, get out of my face!_' he wanted to yell back, but all he got out, was another huge amount of blood spluttering out of his mouth. Double fuck!

Suddenly he felt hands grab his arms. An unbearable pain shot through his whole body, making him want to scream, and scream he did! Darkness surrounded him together with the sweet taste of sleep. And the last thing his ears allowed him to hear was a desperate cook screaming his name.

"ZOROOOOO~!"

**~_To be continued_~**


	2. Nightmares

**AN: **No new updates on this story, just slicing it up into smaller parts ^c^

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Two_:~

Nightmares

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_Look!" the demon said "Smell and taste the bittersweet taste of Death. Welcome to hell!"_

~'~

Heat…!

That's what he remembered most of the time, being choked by heat and pain, while he was captured in mad dreams. Dreams about_ that _day… dreams about _him_! Kuma! He kept having the dream where he would willingly walk in the death for his captain, but every time, a little thing changed. Kuma would look taller and terrifying to look at, he would see himself die and his friends standing at his grave… and sometimes he even would dream about standing alone looking down at eight graves.

All gone…

Only _he _would be left…

Left all alone in the darkness.

And then Kuma would laugh. The world would laugh!

He had failed!

"_You really though that I would keep my promise? A Pirate you are. And with that comes stupidity! You are **weak** Roronoa Zoro! You were not worth my time-!"_

Zoro groaned in his sleep, he wanted to move, but an unbearable pain shot through him and he moaned out loud in discomfort instead. The heat got stronger; he almost couldn't breathe and felt like choking in his own fear. He panted and cried, as another dream haunted him. He stood on a cliff, right underneath him were stones and the sea; right before him stood Kuma, towering over him. He stepped back and felt the earth crumbling slightly underneath his feet. Kuma turned his back and walked towards a beaten up blond who stood weakly on his legs, as if he wanted to stand strong. Every step towards the other person sent shivers not only through the earth, but through his body as well. He wanted to move, but his legs wouldn't move, he wanted to scream, but no words would leave his lips. All he could do was watch the huge android walk closer to the shivering blond, who kept holding his strong gaze.

Sanji made his move and jumped up to kick him, Kuma moved his hand easily up to block it and sent him flying into some rocks. But the blond stood up again on his wobbling legs, gasping, panting and bleeding.

Zoro screamed at him to stop, but his voice couldn't reach the chef's ears as he attacked again and was grabbed by one leg. He dangled from Kuma's hand, who grabbed his other leg and start pulling them in each direction. Sanji screamed like never before, tears filled his eyes, and Zoro couldn't do more than stare in horror. Blue eyes looked pryingly at him, tearful and painful eyes.

"_Zoro!"_

Blood ran down along his face, as the swordsman listened to the disgusting sound of flesh being ripped apart slowly.

Sanji panted harder. He moved one hand up, as if trying to reach him. Zoro reached his own hand to him and fought to move.

"_ZOROOO! AAAAAARGH-!"_

Blood flew everywhere, Zoro fell to his knees and threw up as Kuma held two parts of the chef's dead body in his hands; ripped over right in the middle. He grabbed his head, panting, gasping and then screamed.

Sanji was dead!

And it was _his _fault!

When he woke up, he was met by a white sharp world… looking down at his own hands, his feet, his legs, he couldn't see anything. He panted, but couldn't hear it. He ran, but nothing moved. Everything was white, even himself.

Was this death?

Being nothing in a world of nothing?

If this was death, it must be what people called a part of hell… of some sort.

He moved his one hand and finally could see it; it was full of blood. He looked up and looked into a mirror, and saw himself; all smeared in blood… but _who's _blood? He looked around and saw a field, far away laid some ruins. He ran to them, but couldn't reach it as the road got longer every step he took. He ran faster and then suddenly he stood there, almost running into a large rock but stopping just in time. He looked around, it seemed like there had been a fight here not too long ago, blood was spread everywhere. He felt something in his hand and he looked down. It was his sword, Kuina's white sword. Blood suddenly ran from its blade and he moved it up, as he followed it to its end with his eyes, it was ending in the stomach of another person. Looking up he met Sanji's empty gaze. Bloody lips trembled as hands grabbed the blade and he pulled himself deeper into it. The sound of flesh being sliced could be heard over panting and sobs.

Zoro looked at it in horror and let go of the sword. As it fell to the ground he looked up again, watching Sanji's body slowly sliding apart while Kuma stood behind him.

"_Why?"_ Zoro stepped back as Sanji's hand moved up to reach him. _"Why, Zoro? Why'd you done this to me-?"_ He stepped further away, his whole body shaking uncontrollable; he threw up again as he watched the blonds' body fall to the ground, a bloody spot in the middle where his sword still laid.

Kuma's large hand reached fast after the trembling swordsman, who stepped back and felt the edge of a cliff crumble underneath his feet and soon disappeared. He fell while looking at the towering android, who stared coldly back at him.

Zoro turned his neck and watched the stones and rocks nearing him at a dangerous speed. He widened his eyes and screamed.

"_SANJIIII-!"_

And then darkness surrounded him… again!

**~_To be continued_~**


	3. A Gift from Heaven

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Three_:~

A Gift from Heaven

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_It is not all dark and cold, _

_fire and pain, _

_if you just self wish to live and survive!_

_Live child, and Grow!"_

~'~

The fire sprouted as Sanji picked at it with a stick. Flames danced dangerous around in the campfire, doing its best to warm his frozen body. He pulled his legs up to his bare chest and wrapped his arms around them, while he watched the flames dance. He coughed slightly and trembled, but that wasn't even half as bad as the swordsman must feel by now. His eyes glanced at him. Behind his sand-covered hair, he watched the at all times so strong swordsman, lying there, panting and twisting in his sleep. Every time he moved, the wound on his chest would arch, his back would complain and he would moan in pain. It was pathetic and it hurt deep inside his heart to watch him like this… _again_! The blue bandage around his abdomen, once had been Sanji's favourite shirt, now seeped through with blood.

Sanji sighed and stood up. His stiff body made him look like a doll as he moved towards the swordsman, he cursed about his sore muscles as he plumbed down beside the fever stricken man. With stiff fingers, that soon loosened up so he could move them properly, he pulled the bandages off and cleaned the huge gash in the others stomach. Damn bad luck! He had been thrown down from the mast when he was about to bind the sails in the middle of that storm. And he just had to land on some sharp looking rocks peeking out of the sea and rip his stomach open. It was pure luck that the younger man still was alive. It was also pure luck that no seakings had smelled the blood in the water and attacked him.

He gritted his teeth as he looked over the bleeding gash. He pulled a bowl towards himself, which he had made out of the shell of a coconut. He wrenched a piece of clothing in the water and rinsed the wound. When he was done he arranged the bandages around the wound again, he had nothing else to use than what he already had; his own ripped shirt. This time he laid them on a way so the bloodspots wouldn't be right above the gash again. He found a large stone and pressured it down in the wound. Zoro moaned and tilted his head to the other side, as he felt the pressure being uncomfortable, and panted. Sanji bonded it and took the bowl and threw the red water out in the sand that was slowly turning a nice pink colour.

He stood up and looked out of the cave. Even if he had found no one in sight, he had hidden both of them ever since they had been flushed up on this godforsaken island. He knew that no one would be there; there hadn't been traces of anyone the times he had went down to the beach, but it was a habit. After a while he walked back into the cave, as he took a piece of burning wood to use as light, he threw one last glance at the sleeping swordsman and then walked deeper into the cave, where he knew he would be able to find some fresh water.

It took him ten minutes; the fire had burned out long ago, before he heard the well-known sound of a subterranean stream that led out into the sea. He knew it well from falling into it once and being ripped by the strong streams. That was also what had given him all the stiff muscles, being thrown around like a piece of wood in pure darkness from one stony wall to another, made him unable to bend his body correctly and therefore hitting his back numerous times against the walls and the low ceiling. He took slow steps forward and in the end had to crawl to be sure that he wouldn't misstep and end in the water again. One hand searched blindly across the darkness until he finally felt a hole, and down in that hole was water! He dipped the deep bowl that he had taken with him, into the cool water and let it being filled up. He stood up and turned around and carefully searched the way back out of the humid cave.

Light met him and blinded him for a moment until he was able to see the world before him again. Zoro still lay where he had left him. He went over to him, took the tattered clothing piece that had slid down from his burning forehead and rinsed it with the water in the bowl. He wrenched the clothes and laid it back up on the warm temple. The swordsman sighed in delight and Sanji couldn't help the smile that crept up on his lips as he saw the strong-build man looking more peacefully in his sleep.

His stomach suddenly disturbed the silence, and he growled. They had no more food and that meant he had to go get some. He threw some more wood on the fire, ensuring himself that it wouldn't burn out and then stood up again. He hissed as his back arched. Damn back! Curse those rocks in that cave!

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

He blinked a couple of times as he couldn't understand what he saw. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked again, but the white sword still lay before his feet. Zoro's sword. '_It must've been flushed onto the beach,_' he thought and picked it up. He pulled it out of the hilt, and held the seawater out of the hilt. It needed to be dried when he came back to the cave. He looked at the sword, like he was watching a knife over, and pulled a smile. There _must _be some kind of god up there, since he allowed him to get a tool to survive with, and Zoro wouldn't mind either, if he used it for this and that in the meantime… right?

Sanji slid the sword back into its hilt and looked around to see if he could find any of the swordsman's other swords, but found none. With a disappointed sigh he turned around and walked into the woods to get some food. This time he would have a better chance to catch some meat as well.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

"Come on, moss-head, drink it," he said in a low voice and nudged the little bowl against the others lips, thanks to the 'gift'the gods had _sent _him, he had now been able to create more bowls in different sizes, and some of them he even made to some sort of bottles. He had made tools that he could use in haunt and some he could also use in cooking, though he really could use a pot as well, but he hadn't 'got' any yet. Zoro groaned and turned his head away. Sanji sighed and pressed again. "Yo, Zoro, you have to drink, damn it," he pressed harder and finally succeeded in getting the other to drink. The juice, there was made with some herbs he once had seen Chopper use as medicine, ran with difficult into the others mouth and was soon all gone. He smiled in relief and dared to pure some fruit juice into his bowl instead, but this time the swordsman only drank the half of it. '_At least he got that medicine in him,_' Sanji thought and hoped his own-created medicine would help the man to get better. He pushed a bit again with the bowl, but the younger male turned his head away with a groan. But thankfully the marimo had drunk more this time than in the last six days. He dried his mouth and laid him back down on the ground. The fever had fallen a lot, and the wound was healing okay. '_Must mean that my medicine works,_' he thought happily and placed the bowl down beside the sleeping man.'_Good thing that I've been talking so much about it with Chopper.'_

He stood up and walked over to his own 'seat' at the other side of the campfire, and took the stick where a large fish was being grilled in the fire. He hummed by the taste as he put his teeth into the grilled flesh and ate happily while he watched the sea outside the cave. There was a storm out there, and he once again praised the lord for having found this cave. He stopped in the middle of it all and thought over it. He groaned and rolled his eyes. '_God, Sanji, the next thing you know you'll become a priest, huh?_' he chuckled of his own stupidity and ate the last of his fish.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	4. Tiger Hunt

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Four_:~

Tiger Hunt

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_Silence as the wind_

_the Hunter will near,_

_be aware, because you_

_are the one who are being hunted._

_Do you feel its warm breath at your neck?_

~'~

He pressed himself hard against the tree while panting as he looked out of his hiding place. It was gone. Good thing. He slid down on the ground and groaned as he put pressure on the wound in his abdomen; three fucking claws had make to slice him there, but lucky enough, they weren't deep.

Then he suddenly silenced as he heard something.

Steps!

Steps barely heard over the sound of his hammering heart. How fast _could_ this tiger even move without barely making a sound? And how the hell could he ever have mistaken its tale for being a little helpless snake?

A growl in the near made his heart beat even faster and he cursed it for being so loud. The wind blew him in the face and sent his smell towards the approaching tiger, which sniffed in the air and at once recognized the smell of blood. '_Fuck!_' Sanji began running as fast as he could, he tightened his grip around the sword in his hand as he jumped down from a small cliff and landed on the soft ground right underneath it. He might have a sword to fight with, but he wasn't stupid enough to attack a hungry tiger-mother, who was hot on his trail. If she hadn't been a she and not a mother as well, then he might have killed it for dinner.

He could hear the mother-tiger getting closer, faster than he thought, and suddenly she stood right before him. Sanji planted his feet in the ground to stop at once and turn around, but with a single jump she tackled him to the ground. Long teeth dug down in his throat and Sanji screamed like never before.

Then she suddenly stopped and looked up. The blond listened as well from his clouded mind and heard the tiger-babies call for their mother in the distance. She growled loudly to answer them; she sounded nervous. She looked down on the panting blond for a moment before she stood up, growled and ran away to get to her kids.

Sanji hit his head down in the ground and grabbed his bleeding throat. He gasped and coughed as he tried to breathe slowly. Were the wounds deep? He didn't really know, he couldn't see it, and his throat felt a bit paralyzed so he couldn't feel it either. He fought to get up on his feet's but fell back down again. He had no strength to stand up again. He panted hard, hand still pressed against the bleeding wounds on his throat as his vision went more cloudy and he felt his breathing getting slower.

Shit!

Had she really been biting _that _deep?

His eyelids slowly closed, but before they shut completely, he swore that he saw a large shadow stand above him, looking down at him. He said something to the shadow, what he said, he didn't even know, and then everything turned dark.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

He remembered that he had some weird dreams, but he didn't remember what they all had been about. His vision was still clouded from sleep as he opened his eyes and sat up at once, as he recognized the place to be his and Zoro's camp. But moving that fast had been a bad idea. His head began spinning and he fell back down on the bed of leafs, groaning as he pulled the cover of fur over him.

Wait!

When did he have such kind of…? He looked down on the fur there laid over him and recognized it as being the fur from a tiger. He sniffed in the air as he meant he smelt something being cooked. He sat up, slowly this time, and looked around, but there was no one around to be seen. He moved his hand up to his throat and felt bandages, looking down at himself, he found more bandages. Where did it all come from? Who had brought him back here?

He sat up, wincing slightly by the movements and stood up. His legs were still a bit unsteady, but he _could_ stand. With drowsy steps he walked slowly over to the pot boiling with something, and as he removed the lid it looked like some kind of soup. And it actually smelled good. He looked around again and laid the lid over it again. Now when he thought about it, he couldn't see Zoro anywhere. His eyes widened and he began to run out of the cave, calling his name, but the rough wind grabbed his words and swallowed it. Cold rain slammed in his face. He shielded his eyes with his arms, and as he looked down, he saw blood in the sand. Looking forward he saw more drops of blood. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all!

"Oooiii! MOSS-HEAD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" he called again and coughed. Damn, his throat still hurt like hell, but none the less he called at him again. "ZOROOOOO?" But he still didn't get any answers. He ran, increasing his speed as he fallowed the trail of blood and panicked even more as the drops became pools and the pools grew larger. '_Damn shit, marimo! What the hell did you do?_' Rain hammered down on him and soaked his pants and bandages fully. His hair glued to his face, clutching to it for dear life and his legs began to grow tired, as he kept running in the wet sand. He was about to call again as he saw a large form laying some metres before him, and begged whatever god there may exist, that it was the one he searched for and that he still was alive. He hurried over to the large form and stopped right behind it. All those bandages, green hair -it couldn't be any other than him. He grabbed Zoro's shoulder and turned him over so he could see his face, and almost dropped his jaw. Zoro wasn't pale… no, he was _white_ like a sheet and was panting like a steamship on full speed! In his one hand Sanji saw him holding tight around two swords -seemed like that he had found the second out of his three swords. He bit his lips and shook his head. "Damn mother fucker swor-"

A hand grabbed his arm and he looked surprised down at it and followed it down to the panting swordsman, who looked back up at him with a painful expression. Sanji blinked. Then a smile grew on the younger man's lips, a weak one, but none the less a smile, and his one hazed eye softened as it looked upon him. The swordsman swallowed and tried to find the strength to speak. "You… you're, alive," he said relived and sighed. Then he closed his healthy eye and his head lolled to the one side.

"Zoro? Oi Zoro! Don't do that! Damn hell, shit-head! Don't fuck around me like that!" Sanji yelled as he shook him roughly, but got no answers back. "ZORO! _Fuck_!" he grabbed around him and pulled him up. Zoro moaned in discomfort and the blond sighed in relief. At least the moss-head still was alive. "Let's go home, shit-head."

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	5. Death from the Sea

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Five_:~

Death from the Sea

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_A Storm came," the dead Man said, as he shredded your flesh_

"_A Wind was too strong" the woman said,_

_As they gnawed in your bones,_

_and feasted on your blood._

_Your screams were the music to the party._

_And then you Woke up._

~'~

"_AAAAAAARRGH-!" _

_Zoro quickened his pace as he heard the scream. It was the shit-cooks. He felt his large wound throb and complain, his head was spinning, but he didn't care. Then everything went silent. He kept running but listened carefully as well. He stopped up as he saw a movement between the trees and stared into the eyes of a tiger, her mouth was all bloody and Zoro felt his face paling even more. The tiger turned its head as it listened to something and with a last glance on the wounded swordsman, it ran off._

_He felt his legs growing weak and sweat covered his body. Every sound disappeared except the sound of his own panting breathing and his galloping heart. He moved a branch to the side, almost stumbling over a root and smacks his head into a tree as well. It suddenly felt like his world was turning upside down as he found the cook lying in a large pool of blood, looking more dead than alive! He stopped breathing as he looked down at him, then his eye fell on the white sword in the man one hand; he had held it above his head, so no bloodstain could stain it._

_Sanji panted and Zoro moved slowly towards him. The blond head lolled to look up on him, and he froze at once. He blinked once, twice, and then moved his lips to say something, but Zoro couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything else than his own beating heart, and then the blond breathed out for a last time and closed his tired eyes._

_Oh no…_

_Oh god **hell** no!_

_He shook his head. This couldn't be true!_

"_SANJIIIIIII-!"_

Zoro opened his eyes, with the scream still lingering on his lips. He panted hard and looked horrified around. Had it been real? Or had it just been another nightmare? A nightmare that felt too damn real. He tried to move, but felt like all his strength had been sucked out of his limbs. His wound throbbed and he growled in pain and clenched his teeth hard together. A shadow moved around him and talked to him, but he really couldn't understand what it said. He felt his head being moved up and he sensed someone looking him over before his lips was forced open and he felt something being pushed into his mouth. He groaned again and tried to turn his head away, but the grip around his head was too strong.

"_Drink!"_

He heard someone say and automatically opened his mouth and drank whatever was given to him. It was warm, but it tasted really good and it felt 'soft' against the walls of his sore throat. He tried to blink the blurriness away and after some times, he met the colour of yellow. First he thought he was looking at the sun, but as he blinked a couple of times more, he recognized it as being the blond hair of the cook.

Sanji leaned back and purred some more soup up in his bowl and moved it back to the waking swordsman's lips that drank it without any problems. He sighed in relief. Finally he was drinking again. Since the 'incident' at the beach the moss-head had completely denied to drink anything at all, but now he finally took it. How long had that been? Four days?

Zoro coughed and Sanji held back, letting the other have a chance to breathe. The swordsman gasped as he tried to steady his own breathing, and then looked up at the blond again; his face becoming more clearly now. "…ji…" The chef blinked as he saw a nervous smile on the others lips. "Sanji…" he now said a bit clearer and moved a firm hand up to his chin, grabbing it tight. Sanji winced, but didn't say anything. "You real, or m'I dead…?"

"Baka, stop joking around, fuck-head," the chef growled and slapped his hand away. Zoro chuckled slightly, though he didn't know what was so funny for him. "You were almost dying, so stop taking it so easy –Oi! Stop that! Lie down, damn it!" He ordered as the swordsman sat up, groaning, and looked around himself.

"Where are we, anyway?" he asked and tried to stand up, but a well planted foot in his head sent him back down in the ground.

"I said; 'Lie down, damn it!'. You deaf or something?"

"The hell you did that for, curl-brow?" he roared as he grabbed his throbbing head.

"Fucking grass-head! You were almost dying!" he roared back, the bowl with food, ended its days on the grassy floor. Sanji tensed just barely at that.

"You already said that, Weird-Question!"

"The _hell_ you called me?"

"_Weird-Question! _You wanna hear that again, huh, _Weird-Question_?" Sanji roared up in frustration and kicked the wall so the blow sent echoes deep into the cave.

"WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID I EVER CARE ABOUT YOU, HUH? I WAS FUCKING SCARED THAT YOU WOULD DIE, AND THEN I GET THIS PISS AS A 'THANKS'! FUCKING-"

"Wait, _you _saved me?" the swordsman asked and sat on his knees. He pointed on his bandages. "You did this?"

"Who the hell else could have done it, huh? Argh, forget it, damn…!" he kicked the wall again, this time so hard that stones released from it. He stopped his hands deep into his pockets and stomped away, mumbling and swearing. A hand grabbed his pants, not a steady strong hand as before, it felt weak and it was shaking. He was about to turn around and yell at him again as he saw the distant look in the swordsman's eyes. "Oi, you okay, shit-head?" Zoro didn't answer him, but only tightened his grip in his pants. "Hey, let the-"

"Don't…!"

"Huh?" Zoro swallowed and pulled at him.

"Don't go…!"

"What the…?" he looked bewildered at the swordsman on the ground, still kneeling and still having a hold in his pants length… but he wasn't looking up on him, but at something behind him. He turned his neck, but saw no one. "Okay moss-head, this isn't funny," He tried to pull away, but a second hand grabbed his leg instead. He groaned and tried to pry him off. "Let the fucking go, damn it!" Finally he got free, but the swordsman was quick and grabbed both of his legs this time so he fell, and still with that freaking expression on his face. "Zoro, damn it!" he cursed and fought to get free.

"Stay… please…!" Sanji couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some kind of a bad joke, because Zoro would _never _act like a pathetic weakling like this! Unless… he tilted his head back, trying to figure out what it was scaring the hell shit out of the brave swordsman, but still, he saw nothing but the dark sea and the cold beach before them. He squeezed his eyes, concentrating, but still couldn't see anything. Then it hit him; the swordsman was hallucinating! Just great! "Hey, Zoro, there's nothing out there, you're,"

"No, they're right there," he said, still staring at nothing before him. Sanji rolled his eyes. This wasn't what he needed right now.

Zoro kept staring at the beach. His heart was beating like a mad and he cursed himself for being this scared, but he just couldn't help it. Then it came. First they just looked like some weird animals crawling out from the sea and up on the beach. Then the moonlight gave them faces and he widened his eyes dramatically, as he recognized the yellow straw hat on the first one. Blue-green limps moved animalistic up on the beach as they crawled slowly up towards them, wheezing, breathing with difficult. Tang hung in their hair; open wounds there for a long time ago had already stopped bleeding, could be seen here and there. The first one of the four 'creatures', the one with the straw hat, twisted its neck so it could look up into Zoro's one frightened eye, and pulled a long inhumanly wicked smile there was even impossible for Luffy to pull. Luffy… that was who it looked like. He twisted his neck even more up, so it looked like he had broken his neck, and moved closer towards them while calling their names in a coldly whisper. The ripped clothes with dried blood on it dripped with seawater.

"_Zorooo…!" _he called and twisted his head slowly to his other side.

Zoro released the blonds' legs and fell back on his ass as Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Robin came crawling towards them up from the sea, all with a freaking ferocious smile on their blue lips.

"_Zorooo…!"_

He panted hard as he tried to crawl as far back as possible but suddenly felt a wall behind him, and stared horrified at his dead-looking friends. This couldn't be true. This must be some wicked dream, again! It _has _to!

"_Sstormm…!" _whispered one of them, sounding like to be Nami, as she twisted her neck fully back and looked up on him with her empty eyes. _"Sstormm…!"_

Sanji stood up and brushed his pants clean as he looked weird at the shaking swordsman. "The hell is wrong with you?" he asked and stepped closer towards him. Zoro widened his eyes even more, as his 'friends' suddenly wasn't to see on the beach any longer… but right behind the chef!

"S-sanji…!" he moved a shaking finger up on him, as a dark shadow approached right behind him. Sanji rolled his eyes again and looked back, but still couldn't see anything.

"Look, shit-head there's no-" A deadly eye glinted in the night and the shadow attacked him at once. Sanji yelped as he suddenly was pushed to the ground and screamed out loud as he felt teeth dug into his neck. He fought to turn around and wished he never had done that. Dark motionless, glassy eyes gleamed hungrily in the night and Sanji screamed again as the sharp teeth dug into his shoulder again and tore a piece of flesh off him. Luffy chewed and swallowed, humming while he licked his bloody lips.

"_Good-!"_ The blond tried to push the skinny, dead form of their captain off him, but hands grabbed him and held him down, and more motionless faces came into sight. He stared horrified up on Nami's and Robin's faces who looked down on him as if he was the newest meal on the menu.

"_Hungryyy…!" _they purred as they licked his cheek and naked chest. Bandages was torn off, teeth dug into his sweat covered chest, there rose and fell in a fast pace, and Sanji screamed again as another piece of flesh was torn off. Nami licked her lips and hummed. The blond was shaking all over the body. and he winced as he felt Luffy's tongue play in his deep wound in his shoulder, and drank the blood that started to run down from it.

Zoro stared in horror as all three of them opened their mouths too wide and bite down in the chef again at the same time. Sanji screamed so loud that Zoro thought that his throat would be ripped apart by the voice alone, echoing all over the beach. He panted hard and moaned as tongues played in the deadly wounds. He turned his head slowly so he could look at the swordsman, who tried to pull himself further away from him, but the wall behind him wouldn't let him get further away. He sat there, staring horrified at the scene before him. The blond reached a pleading arm up towards him, tears running down his face. "Zoro, help me!" he begged him, blood trickling out from the corners of mouth. The else so steady hand was shaking. "Help me, Zoro! Zo -AAAAARGH-!"

He wanted to help, but he was too scared, he didn't dare to move any closer, though a voice deep inside of him screamed to do something against it. '_Safe him! Damn it! Go safe him, fuck-head! He's dying!_' Gurgled sounds came from the crying chef as pieces of flesh were ripped off him. Blood flooded on the ground and was being drink hungrily by the now red sand. Blood sprouted out from his now open throat as Nami ripped out a piece of it and chewed hungrily in it. He tried to say something, he tried to breathe, the scream laid just at the tip of his tongue, but only a tear managed to release from his blue eyes, before they once so gleeful eyes became all glassy and empty. Sanji didn't move anymore.

A scream was caught in his throat as Zoro stared at it all in horror. "S-Sanji…?" he asked a bit unsure, but the body only moved for each time as his 'friends' ripped a new piece off of him and ate 'lustfully' of him. "SANJIII!" Two large, cold arms suddenly approached from behind him and held him in a tight 'hug'. He yelped and fought to get free and stopped as he heard an icy chuckle right beside his left ear. It ran him cold down his spine at the familiar laugher, there sounded more twisted and freaky. He dared to move his head in the direction of the chuckles and met pure black eyes.

"_Yo bro, where to go?" _the blue-haired cyborg said slowly, almost mechanically, and showed him his sharp teeth in an inhumanly smile. _"Party just started,"_ He screamed as he fought to get free and as teeth suddenly dug into his leg and bite right through his bones. He looked down and saw Usopp who already had begun eating off him, and tore a piece of flesh off his leg. A second bite, this time in his shoulder, brought all his attention back to the shipwright behind him and he screamed like he never had done it before, as the flesh was ripped off him. Franky hummed as he swallowed the flesh and began drinking of his blood as well and hummed by the taste.

Zoro whimpered and felt his breath being caught in his throat. Suddenly two hands was placed on each of his shoulders and he turned his head to look into Sanji's glassy eyes, who tilted his bloody and pale head, pulling a wicked smile there almost could have split his face into two pieces. Behind him came now Luffy, Nami and Robin crawling towards him. _"Why…?"_ the blond asked and tilted his head to the other side. The swordsman's lips quivered. _"Why didn't you help me… Zzoroo…?_"

Zoro screamed of pure horror, the scream echoed down along the beach, and Sanji suddenly leaned forward and tore a piece of flesh off his throat, sending a gurgling scream over the place.

"…_ro…"_

"No…!"

"…_oro…!"_

"NO-!"

"ZORO!"

Zoro was yanked back to reality by two strong arms and stared horrified around himself. He panted hard and he was sweating like hell. But there was no one to be seen. No Luffy, no Franky, none of the others. There was no blood to be seen and there were no one eating his leg… no 'monsters'! He panted hard as he was being shaken again and looked forward, into two blue worried eyes, a tear drop trailing down his face.

"Zoro, damn it! Come back to yourself!" the blond man begged him, this time sounding like he fought not to cry. "Zoro!"

"Sa…Sanji?" the swordsman blinked confused. Was it all… had it all just been something he had… imagined?

The blond sighed in relief and dropped his head, hands still holding the swordsman's shoulders in a tight grasp.

"God, you scared me right there, shit-head," the chef said tiredly.

"You-you're alive,"

"What…?" Sanji asked and tilted his head to look at him… he still had that haunted look in his eyes… it wasn't normal.

"B-but they're dead… they are all dead! Drowned…!" Zoro looked down. "It's my fault… all my fault,"

_Slap!_

"STOP FUCKING AROUND LIKE THAT, MARIMO! THAT IS _**NOT**_ YOU!"

Zoro blinked a couple of times, not caring about his aching chin. "But,"

"No! You just shut your fucking mouth already! They're _not _dead! It was _not _your fault that we got off course! And it was _not _your bloody fault that the wind grabbed the sail and threw you out on that bloody rock!" the blond grabbed his shoulders tighter as he dug his nails hard into them and shook the swordsman hard. "_Do you understand_? It was _none _of your fault, damn it!"

Zoro panted, still taken aback of what he just had seen a moment ago, but soon turned angry and grabbed both of the others arms. "Then the hell tell me _how _it come that all _that_ happened while _I _was the one on watch! Nami just dared to trust on me to sail the ship, and to have the log! Every fucking thing was my fault _just _because of my _fucking _sense of bloody _direction_! Why the _hell_ did you ever save me, when it was _my _fault that Nami and the others almost _died_?"

Sanji opened his mouth, but couldn't say anything and closed it again. He pulled away from him and dropped his head, so his long bangs covered his face completely. Zoro waited for it, he knew that it was all building up inside of the chef by now. The anger. The hatred. And he wouldn't blame him; he could fully understand him, because he was forced to jump down in the water after him, leaving the others to their own unknown destiny. The blond clenched his hands, took deep breaths and glared up on the other. Zoro looked back at him, not showing any fear and waited. Sanji grabbed his torn shirt and moved a hand up, ready to knock him out of all senses, but then dropped his hand and let go of him as he stood up and turned away from him.

"We're friends, you idiot, even if you like it or not; we are supposed to be there for each other… forever! That is what friends are for. That was the silent promise we made, the day we entered Luffy's 'gang'…remember?" And with that he stepped out into the night… just to scream all of his frustrations out instead. Zoro took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and did nothing than to listen.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	6. Hidden Humiliation

**AN:** Okay, Sanji's story doesn't really fit with what really happened in original Manga by Eichiiro Oda-sensei. But hey! It's fanfiction, right? *laughs nervously*

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Six_:~

Hidden Humiliation

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_Fear to be known, was what paralyzed me,"_

_he said, pointing at you._

"_So laugh once, and you'll be dead!"_

_The kitten rolled, the man laughed, and you were dead._

~'~

Sanji didn't want to eat anymore.

He just sat there on the cliff, staring out on the ocean, waiting, listening… just like back then with the old geezer. He knew how important it was to eat to survive… but he just didn't want to, didn't find the lust to sink his teeth in anything eatable. He hugged his legs and laid his head on his knees and sighed. He couldn't pretend everything was alright any longer. Something was wrong with him and he blamed it on some of the weird fruits that he had tasted a few days ago. It was defiantly then when it all had started. He dried his temple with his palm and looked at it; completely wet. Just great! Just what he needed; fever! He groaned irritated and tried to stand up, but soon dropped down on the ground again. He looked surprised at his legs and tried to stand up again… but he just ended back down on the ground. Fuck! He sat up, panting, and pulled his legs up into his chest again, just to steady himself with.

Steps.

Heavy and a bit clumsy steps approached him from behind. He knew who it was, who else was on this god-forsaken island?

Zoro waited for a moment before he sat down beside the blond without looking at him, and just stared at the same ocean as he did. "You think they'll find us?" Sanji chuckled, _he _was meant to say that.

"Well, what do you think, fuck-head? You know our captain; he wont stop before he turned the whole world upside down, like back then," Zoro hummed in answer, and then chuckled slightly. "What?" the blond said and looked at him for the first time since he claimed this spot as his own.

"I still can't get _why_ the hell you were dressed like a woman," Sanji blushed deeply.

"Just shut your mouth about that, okay? It wasn't easy to cross the seas in that clothes, bloody idiots took all my clothes –but they at least let me keep my cigarettes," the last part he almost mumbled. Zoro pulled a smile but soon dropped it as he saw the sad expression in the others visible eye.

"What?" he asked, but Sanji just shook his head, he was slowly feeling dizzy. "Tell me," the swordsman demanded, and the blond sighed again.

"If you tell, I'm going to kill you, okay?"

"Sure," the younger man said and shrugged it like it was nothing. Sanji grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes.

"I'm damn hell serious about it!" Zoro blinked surprised, but then nodded. The blond let go off him and sighed deeply as he dropped his head. The swordsman waited, knowing that this was important. "Back then, dressed up like that and being out on the sea in a small boat, ships passed me, both marine ships and pirate ships," Sanji clicked with his tongue as if he was unsure about whether or not to continue, but he needed to get it out, and it seemed right now that the idiot wouldn't laugh at him… not yet, anyway. "They… they thought that I was a woman and said that they would help me, I played my role as being one, it worked for a couple of times, but as I came onboard on the third ship -had no money to buy some new clothes and I damn hell didn't want to use their stinking clothes!" Zoro mentally rolled his eyes. That was so typical of the blond cheese-head. Sanji hugged his legs even more and chewed on his lips.

This was hard.

Why the hell did he even _start_ telling?

"I was caught, they found out that I was a man, and all hell brought loose,"

Zoro lifted a brow. "How come they found out?" Sanji chuckled darkly.

"Apparently one of them was a bit horny and saw me out as being the helpless little lamb," the swordsman widened his eyes. Was he trying to tell him that…? The blond grabbed a fistful of his own hair and chuckled darkly again, it ran like cold ice down the first mate's back. "Well, at least _someone _had a good time before they howled me up on deck, laughed me out, and had a fun game to kick the hell shit out of me before tossing me over –god! Why the hell am I even _telling_ you thi-?" He was taken aback as two firm hands grabbed each of his arms and forced him to look on the other. He felt like he was about to throw up right now.

"Sanji! Are you telling me that… did he…? I mean, did he really-"

"…fuck me? Hehe, yeah, he did," Sanji looked down, still having his bloody smile plastered on his face, "I was weak, couldn't fight a bloody piece of shit like him –think I was too scared to be known!" Zoro shook him slightly, forced him to look up at him, but when the blond did, he wished he hadn't make him, as tears fell down his eyes. "Don't ever tell them, Zoro," he said, his voice still strong, but a bit cracked as well. The swordsman nodded and, surprisingly, hugged him. Sanji didn't care in that moment, he just let him, and then suddenly felt sleep taking over him. His vision blurred, he gasped and tried to concentrate on the others face. He shook his head. "Yo," he said a moment later. The younger male hummed in answer and looked down at him, his eyes widened as he now saw how pale the others face had become "M'not feeling so well," and with that Sanji closed his eyes and didn't remember anything anymore, as he slumbered into the others body.

Zoro panicked and shook the blond while calling his name, but didn't get any response again.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

Fever!

Zoro knew what a hell it was to have it … but he didn't know how to cure it! Luckily, this fever wasn't that bad again, only lasted three days before the chef was waking up again. As Sanji was fully awake he was met by two grey eyes watching him closely. It was weird and a bit uncomfortable as well. The swordsman bit a large lump off the meat he was eating while looking at the fur beside the man. Sanji could see now that it was from another tiger. He sighed and groaned as he closed his eyes again. Then he woke up again a bit later as something 'mewed' and he felt something soft snuggle up against his head. He opened his eyes and stared surprised at the purring tiger-kitten there sat and licked his nose. He sat up abruptly, startling the kitten that jumped back and wheezed at him. The blond looked to his left as he heard someone chuckle.

"Scared of a little kitten, curl-brow?" Zoro asked teasingly. The chef groaned in irritation.

"Just surprised me," he said and sat up, "what's it doing here?" Zoro shrugged.

"A fucking tiger killed its mother and sisters. Cooked her flesh and took care of the kid."

"Oh, suddenly feeling so warm-hearted all of a sudden, hmm?" the blond said mockingly and gave him a teasing smile. "Never thought _that_ of you, green-head,"

"He was alone and needed help. You think I would just walk around and kill animal babies? I'm not as sick as you are, Aho-cook!"

"Oi!" The kitten wheezed at him again and jumped in between the two of them and showed him its small claws, as he made a too fast a movement towards its substitude-mother, or father, or what the hell you now could call the marimo. Zoro chuckled and patted it on its head.

"It's okay, Momo, the idiot wouldn't dare to anyway," the kitten purred and moved its head closer into that colossal warm hand. The swordsman pulled a smile and ran his hand down its back.

Sanji looked at them with surprise, his mouth still hanging wide open without any words being thrown back at the other. '_What the hell?_' he thought and finally closed it, while he watched the kitten attack him for fun, and the big oaf 'letting' it win. The weirdest part was that the 'oaf' began laughing, on a way he never had heard him laugh before. It was warm, deep, and, on a weird way, it felt nice to listen to… Sanji could have kicked himself for thinking like _that_ about _him_!

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	7. Paint of Blood

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Seven_:~

Paint of Blood

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_Blood as my tint, painting you on the wall of stones._

_Look how alive you are._

_Look how dead we are."_

_The Devil laughed as you screamed._

~'~

Zoro tossed himself around in his sleep, gasping, panting and sweating. His hands clenched hard in the fur underneath him as he gasped. "No…don't… hng! ...stop… stop… no… leave me! …don't… NO!" He flung his eyes open and looked confused around. Nothing, there was nothing to see other than the sleeping form of the chef on the other side of the campfire and Momo who sat worried and stared at him, its ears laying flat on its head.

Zoro was shaking, he realised. Those nightmares kept tormenting him, and he didn't get the idea of _why _the _hell_ he constantly dreamt about that cook being killed. He rarely had nightmares, normally, and having them daily now… something was just completely wrong here. He sat up, but regretted it at once as a jolt of pain ran through his body and he let out a yelp as he collapsed back down on the ground. "What the…?" he panted and propped up on his arms as he looked quizzically down at himself. Then his eyes widened; the bandages there once had been the cooks' shirt, were now all soaked in blood, looking around himself, he _was lying_ in a pool of blood! With a shaking hand he dared to remove the bandage and was about to throw up as he saw the big infected wound on his abdomen. God! No wonder it all hurt like hell!

He felt dizzy as he watched Momo's eyes glow with something like hunger. It stepped forward, slowly, and sniffed at his wound, but then cringe its nose in disgust and pulled away.

"Not… appetite awakening… huh?" he joked and then groaned as he moved. Shit! What to do now? He sat a bit more up as the pain shot through him, together with the vision of another dream… about _him_! Flashes about back then on Thriller Bark kept showing itself in his mind, and especially the vision, the memory about _him_, was the strongest… when he fought him, when he lost and when he sacrificed himself. That beam… that beam there came from his mouth and that bubble of pain he walked into, kept haunting him. And _his _face kept showing up in his mind. Lips moved, but he didn't hear anything, he even feared to hear it.

What happened at Shabondy those years back, still stood blurred in his memories. It was only small pieces that he remembered, though he would never confess that to anyone.

Momo mewed worriedly, as it watched its foster father falling to the ground, suppressing the urge to scream, as he was haunted by bad memories and bad dreams. It stepped closer to him and then looked down on its paw as it stepped into something wet. It was red. Looking worried up he saw a large pool of this red stuff underneath its foster father. Another mew escaped its tiny lips. It was like back then with mother, when she came to protect them, and was attacked. There was this big red pool around her, and suddenly she stopped breathing and stopped moving. He didn't want to loose another one! His foster father moved, pulled himself away to lean up against the cool wall behind him. He cringed his tiny nose at that smell again… the same smell as his mother, sisters and brothers had, right before they stopped moving… the smell of death!

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

Sanji jerked awake as he heard something like a weak weird-sounding growl that only could come from the little tiger. First he didn't get what was going on, looking around his eyes suddenly landed on a large red pool on the other side of the campfire, the little tiger sitting right next to it, mewing worriedly. Blinking a couple of times, he realised that the red stuff was _blood_! Following the trail he saw it leading deeper into the cave. He scrambled up on his feet and continued into the trail, it stopped right where the light from the fire couldn't reach it.

"Oi, Zoro?" he breathed out and squeezed his eyes a little to try to make out the form in the shadows. He hurried back to the bonfire, took a piece of wood, let the fire grab it and then hurried back so he could light the shadows up. He almost dropped the wood as he saw pictures on the wall, pictures of _them_… painted in blood! "O-oi! The hell you're doing?" he asked, a bit harsher than he intended to do. Zoro didn't move as he began painting him, he could see it was himself, looking at the way he painted the hair. The swordsman dipped his fingers into the big wound on his stomach, groaning whenever he did this, and then painted more on the picture while he mumbled something. Even though he couldn't understand, it still caused shivers to run down his back. "Zoro, stop that," he said, more begging him than commanding him, but Zoro didn't stop and began mumbling louder.

"Drowned… cold… dark as a grave… they all are… deep in the seas…dead and never returning," He dipped his two fingers back into his wound, his face paling as never before, almost looking white, his moving lips looking as blue as ice.

Sanji looked at him in horror as he watched him moving his fingers up to pull a line right over a picture of Usopp.

"Gone… forever in the deeps… gone," he said again as he now pulled a line over the picture of Franky, Brook and Chopper "…and never returning… gone,"

Nami and Robin were the next ones.

"and never smiling, talking again… alone… and cold… gone,"

He dipped his fingers deep into his wound and made a fat cross over the picture of Luffy… Sanji still didn't get why he didn't move and stopped him

"forever… always… cold."

He looked up on the blond who froze under his empty gaze.

"All dead," he said as he pulled two lines over the picture of himself "all gone… never returning, dead, drowned, cold… dead!" Zoro dropped his hand and only left one picture left without any line or cross over it… and it was a picture of the blond himself! "They're all dead, Sanji…" A cold shiver ran through his body the way the swordsman talked to him, and barely dared to look at him, but did. Blue lips curling up to a sick smile. "All dead and gone… but not you… you live… we die… keep dying… keep livi-"

_**SMACK!**_

Sanji panted hard as his trembling hand hovered over the swordsman's head, and then slapped him again before he grabbed his shoulders. "STOP FUCKING AROUND LIKE THAT, SHIT-HEAD! IT'S FUCKING SCARRY!"

"…dead… all de-"

"STOP IT!" he shook him hard and dug his nails deep into his cold flesh. "Stop it, damn it!" Zoro turned his head to look up on him, smile gone, realisation lighting out from his haunted eyes.

"S…Sanji…?" he looked around and saw the pictures he self had done, a shiver ran through his body as he looked horrified on them, and then back at the frustrated cook. He panted hard, his hands was shaking, just as much as the cook's, if not more. He gulped. What had he done? _Why_ had he done _this_? He suddenly felt dizzy, even more than before. "Tired…" he mumbled, just loud enough for the other to hear. "Not… feeling we-" Sanji grabbed him just in time as he collapsed. Eyes rolling back in his head and his whole body went limp and heavy. Sanji panicked.

"Zoro?" he asked and shook him lightly. No answers. "Zoro?" the head tilted and a groan leaved his lips. He didn't know where he suddenly got all the strength from as he suddenly pulled the swordsman up into his arms and ran back to the bonfire. Momo watched them closely and followed after them, mewing worried. Then, he heard what he feared; the swordsman breathed one last time before he went all silence. His heart stopped beating and he looked horrified down at the man in his arms. He shook him, or it was just his own body there was shaking, and he collapsed on his knees, a scream stuck in his throat, sorrows slowly choking him as tears threatened to release. And finally they did, as his voice returned and he screamed. Screamed his full lungs out.

"_**ZOROOOOO-!**_"

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	8. Wrong Thoughts, Weakening Heart

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Eight_:~

Wrong Thoughts, Weakening Heart

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_The man pulled his heart out of his own chest and showed it to the other._

"_Here's my heart," he said, growling "Why did you take it?"_

_The other man touched it carefully, it felt strange._

"_It's warm," he said "like a woman's, butt stronger, safer. It's weird." He met the others eyes _

"_**Can** I have it?"_

_The Angel smiled, the Devil cringed. This **thing **should be forbidden. _

~'~

Sanji stepped into the water, his clothes clutching tighter to his body as he went further and only stopped as it reached up to under his armpits. Then he let himself fall. He dived under for a moment but soon returned back up to the surface. He lay there, floating around on the surface and stared up at the baking sun above him. It was hot, really hot today, and the heat made him tired. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then pictures returned. Visions of _that_! It had been a nightmare, the last five _days _had been a nightmare, fighting for the swordsman's life, and though he was no doctor he still found it unbelievable that the swordsman even _survived_. '_Bloody swordsman, so damn stubborn to even wanna stay dead,_' He chuckled slightly, though there was no really humour behind it. Zoro had survived, but barely, he was sleeping a lot, due to the huge amount of blood he had lost. Now the body needed to produce some new blood and some hell of a lot more of it.

Stupid swordsman had given _him _all the medicine that he had been making to the green-head earlier, instead of taking it himself.

"Bloody Idiot," the blond mumbled before he took a deep breath and dived under.

Zoro sat at the campfire, staring into the flames, deep in thoughts, as the blond chef returned; all wet, and threw some fishes towards him. Zoro didn't even flinch. Sanji sat down and began rinsing the fishes, while the swordsman still sat there in deep thoughts. He woke up a couple of days ago, and had been silent ever since. He often drifted in and out of sleep, but the 'naps' went shorter for every time, like the younger man almost feared to fall back into sleep… feared what visions and dreams it brought with it.

Sanji sighed and stabbed the sticks right through the fishes and bore the stick into the ground so the fish just barely touched the hungry flames. He pulled his legs up to his chest and his arms hanged lazily over them while he himself fell into deep thoughts. Momo had 'caught' his own fish from those the chef came with, and now laid in between the two of them eating happily. When he was done he licked himself around his mouth and began washing his fur. Sanji often thought that it was more of an overgrown housecat than an actually tiger. Right after it lazily pulled itself to the garbage-head and rolled itself on the bag as it snuggled up against him. Zoro though, _did_ react a little and moved a hand down to brush it lightly over its stomach. Momo purred in response.

Sanji leaned forward and turned the sticks so the fishes wouldn't be grilled too much on one side. When they were done he removed them from the fire and handed the one of them to Zoro, who took it silently, but didn't eat it. The blond sighed and told him to, the swordsman looked at the fish like he never had seen one before, or he hadn't even been aware of _what _was in his hands, and then finally slowly began nipping it. It went slowly, but at least he was eating. Sanji took a large bite of his own and was satisfied with the spices he had added to it, though he didn't think that the thick-headed idiot would ever realize that.

"How long, have we been here?" the swordsman asked all of a sudden, startling the chef so much that his own food almost went the wrong way in his throat.

"Huh? Oh, uhm," he counted the days and shuddered by the number of it "nineteen days," he said with a sigh.

"Hmm," the other only said and stopped for a moment scratching the overgrown cat's ears as he thought. "Nineteen days… and they still haven't found us?" it almost sounded like a question than an answer to him.

"Yeah," Sanji agreed and kicked some dust at the fire. They sat for a moment in silence, only being disturbed by their quit chewing until they were done eating. Momo got the last fish, even though it was grilled, and ate it happily. Yup, couldn't be anything else than an overgrown housecat. "Yo," the blond suddenly said again and looked up at the other. He hated the silence. "Where'd you get the pot from?" Zoro blinked a couple of times before the question fell in place and he shrugged.

"The beach, it was washed in."

"Hmm,"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Zoro said irritated as the blond kept staring at him. Sanji shook his head and slowly realised what he had done. He mumbled a sorry and looked away. Then he stood up, the kittens' head moving to look up at him, and mumbled something about getting new fruits and such. Zoro only nodded in response and the chef was gone.

He finally could let out the breath he had been holding and let himself fall down to the ground, arms spread out to each side. Momo came up and lay down beside his head. "The hell should I do, Momo?" The kitten only snuggled its head into him as he asked, and Zoro gave in to scratch its ear again. Momo purred again. "The fucking chef is making me crazy… crazy, yeah." He sighed as he kept staring up at the stoned ceiling. The moment his eyes slowly closed, a picture of the blond appeared before him, smiling, laughing. He flung his eyes open and sat up immediately, startling the kitten so much that it literally jumped in the air. Zoro grabbed his chest in a death-grip and gasped. He could _swear_ that his heart just had beat a couple too many times when he saw that face… not in angst, not in fear… but it damn hell still was scary the way it did… and the way it make him warm inside, when seeing the cook's face on… on _that _way. '_Bloody hell, Zoro. Don't fucking go around and get stupid thoughts like that… must be because of the fever…yeah, m'still sick, only reason… shit!_' he grabbed tighter as his hand began shaking '_What __**is **__this feeling, anyway?_'

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

The night was calm. Weak shadows danced on the ceiling above him, the silent song of the sea washing up on the shore was almost like a calming lullaby. A lukewarm breeze found its way into the cave and made blond hair rise and flow in the light from the fire. Making it shine like gold. Zoro observed this. A dark eye closed as the breeze cooled his heated skin and he hummed contented. The flames flickered and make a new dance on the stony walls. Eyes opened again and then landed at the figures before him, on the other side of the bonfire. He hadn't been able to sleep for a long while, but Sanji had, and that, at least, gave him time to think and to inspect. He looked over the blonds' features; he was lying on his side, facing the fire while snoring lightly. Little Momo had curled up against him. Zoro caught himself smiling by this 'picture', but then frowned right after. '_What is this?_' He looked closer at the sleeping blond. '_Why are you capturing all of my thoughts? Why… can't I stop thinking about you?_' He crossed his legs and arms as he leaned up against the cool surface of the stony wall; dark eyes still fixed on the sleeping person before him.

Another wind blew into their cave and played with the blond strands of hair again, making the chef moan and mumble in his sleep, before he turned over to lie on his back, almost squeezing the kitten at the same time. Momo though, only made some weird noises and snuggled back into the wonderful warmth from the human beside him.

Zoro groaned. It didn't make any sense. His _mind _didn't make any sense at all… but when had it ever done that? He watched intensely the chest slowly rising and falling. It was… dangerously calming to listen to… but why? Why _was_ he even paying so much attention to the brainless, wooing idiot-dancing curl-browed woman-baking love-cook, who had given his life for a dream, his kitchen and a creature, who painted themselves so much, that Zoro even had to admit they scared the hell shit out of him sometimes: women!

But… _why_ did he even _think _like this?

He shook his head and stood, throwing a last glance at the sleeping form and decided that if a spider came along, he would be able to fight it. But then he stopped as he stood right beside him and looked down. Rosen lips were partly parted, golden strands of hair still danced in the wind. Hands, delicate but strong, sought up to rest on the moving chest, soon they grabbed each others arms, to finally grabbing on each others shoulders and held tight in them. Curled brows knitted, silent breathing interrupted by low mumbles and as the body began shaking a little, the swordsman realised that the cook was having some kind of nightmare. He crouched down and tried to inspect the face even closer on, while trying to listen to what he was saying, but it was impossible to understand. He began panting and tossing his head back and forth, before he suddenly flung his eyes open and stared wide-open up in the swordsman's face. It took him some seconds to realise that someone was sitting right beside him staring down at him. He let out a scream as he jerked up, smashing his head up in the others jaw, who tumbled over, and scrambled away from him.

Sanji sat and stared as he realised that the person above him, the one who was sitting up and cursing loudly while he rubbed his wounded jaw, was no other than the marimo himself. He sighed in relief and laid his head back down, he bumped it into a little rock pointing out of the wall, and winced as he realised that he received a bump on top of his own head as well. He growled and glared at the other before him.

"The fucking hell did you do that for, shit-head?" he spat. Zoro looked up confused, but then glared back at him and sneered.

"The hell? It was _you_ who suddenly smacked your head with _mine_!" he defended himself with.

"Well, _that _wouldn't have happened if your big head hadn't been in the way!"

"Damn shit-cook! It wouldn't have been there if you hadn't been squinting around like a little girl!"

"_The hell you said, cactus_?" Sanji sat straight up.

"That's what I said, dart-brow!" Zoro said, sitting up straight as well. Where the hell did he get the idea from finding this man 'interesting' before?

"Fucking Marimo!"

"Bloody long-leg!"

"Grass-head!"

"Question!"

"…"

"Eh? Run out of insults, cheese-head?" the swordsman hovered and pulled a thin smile. Sanji's visible eye flamed, and suddenly he spat out something he never should have done, and only regretted it right after he had said it.

"Fucking _whore_!" Sanji paused and widened his eyes as he realised what he had just said, but Zoro was already at his throat, pinning him up against the wall so his feet barely touched the ground. The blond gagged and gasped in surprise, but froze under the dark stare from the other, and he swore he saw a red light flash in those dark eyes. He grabbed his hand and tried to prey it off from his throat, but it was as easy as to make a mountain to move away from the ground. Zoro laid pressure on his throat as he leaned close into him, and Sanji tried to gasp once again, but couldn't get enough air in his lungs. "Garg –h-hurts… Zo-"

"_Who _the _hell _are you calling a 'whore', when you are the one who spread his own freaking legs for a fucking horny _faggot_? Huh?" the swordsman cut him off and literally spat out the words. Sanji widened his eyes, surprised he would say such things, and blushed since the words in a way were true… but he _hadn't _done it willingly! His feet scraped against the stony wall trying to lighten the pressure at his throat. He felt his lungs sting in pain and scream for air and he knew that those fingers wouldn't let go any time soon; he could feel it on its death grip. Another hand slammed into the wall right next to his face, the sudden harsh motion sending shivers down along his spine. "You're _nothing _than a faggot yourself, and you're pulling _me _with you down!"

"H-huh?" he asked and looked strangely up at the other. The fingers tightened around his throat even more and he felt himself gag. "Zoh –argh!" He gasped and tried to swallow. Nails dug into his skin, fingers scraped and scratched the flesh on the hand around his throat so it would let go, but without any help. Suddenly his face was grabbed hard; his head forced to look from one side to the other and he suddenly stood still as he stared up at the younger man before him. One dark eye trailed over him, inspecting him, like he was hiding something Zoro wanted to find.

He slowly felt the nausea rising inside of him, he wanted him to stop, but if he kicked out, he might hit him in the chest where the big wound was. But it seemed like the swordsman had figured _that _possibility out and forced his knee in between his legs, so he now had no options to move his legs properly. A grey, dark eye now stared directly into ocean-blue eyes that widened even more. The other eye, forever closed and sealed with a long thin scar, he almost felt stared at him as well from its blindness, like it could see more than the healthy grey eye. Sanji felt fear rise inside of his chest and clutching around his heart.

Zoro was scarring him.

Then all of a sudden Sanji began to panic even more. Air! He couldn't breathe! Seriously! Was he… was he really trying to kill… him? He opened his mouth, gasping, talking, but nothing came out. The fingers tightened, he pulled more in them, fought even harder… but not _one _finger would release just a little bit. "Zoro! Air! Breathe! I can't… breathe!" His nails scraped in the hand there tightened even more around his throat and he felt his eyes roll back into his head. "…can't…" why was he doing this? And why didn't he fight harder back, kick him in the shin or something? Were the words really that accurate? No… no, they were _not _true at all, but…why didn't he defend himself better then? Fingers curled even more around his throat, defiantly leaving marks for many days in the future... his own fingers scraping pleadingly on the hand to release him. He could hear the blood rush in his ears, his heart-beat getting even slower, and he felt the strength from his legs slowly disappearing. Was he even _aware _of what he was doing? "Zo…ro…? Ghah!" he felt cold tears welling up in is eyes, one released and ran down along his heated chin. Then, the next thing he heard, he wasn't quit sure if he heard it right or if it was just pure imagination, but the fingers uncurled right after making him almost drop dead to the ground. Sanji's own hand sought up his sore throat and he heaved greedily after the sweet air, gasping, coughing and almost gagged, like he just had returned back to the surface of the sea… this, though, was just the surface of _life_.

"…why…?" he heard the other say, not sure what he had said right before, but looked at him from the corner of his eye. Strong eyes, or eye as it now was, now looked weak, shocked, angst and horrified when Zoro realised what his hand _had_ done and what _he_ almost had done as well. His eye moved down and looked at his hands that were now slowly beginning to tremble. Sanji coughed again and tried to speak, but no words would leave his lips… it hurt too much to even _try _to speak. He tried to stand up, but got dizzy and tumbled over at once again. Then the swordsman said something again and Sanji jolted his head right up to look at him, who looked sadly down at him in return and then turned his back towards him. Zoro went off and didn't return any time soon… Sanji knew that… but… had he really meant those words?

"_Why… why do I even have these weird feelings for you? When did I even start __**caring **__more about you, than 'normally'?_" Sanji massaged his sore throat and tried to breathe properly, but the coughing still wouldn't stop…he could only keep thinking on those words. "_Why are you snooping in my dreams so much? Stop making me weak, cook! Stop making my heart weak!_"

What exactly had he meant about that? Somehow the words make him shiver and he felt more tears prickle in the corner of his eyes.

Though, Zoro had been right in the beginning; it wasn't Zoro who was a whore… no – and why'd he said that to begin with, he honestly had no idea – it was _him _who was one. A simple _whore_! He crouched down and bore his head in the ground as Momo dared to come out from his hiding. Tears fell, his heart ached on a funny way, and his mind began to darken. Momo mewed worriedly and snuggled into the chef, who clasped his arms around his own body and sniffled.

"God… what, I've done…?" his whole body was shaking, breathing and talking still hurt and was difficult. He sniffled again and hugged even more around himself. "And why… why does my heart hurt so much… fucking weakling I am… fuck it hurts!"

'_What is this? What the fuck is this feeling?_'

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	9. Nightmares: Never know to be Awake

**AN: **Warning! Lemon! The rest of you; enjoy your dessert. ^c^

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Nine_:~

Nightmares: Never know to be Awake.

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_He licked the heart and took a bite._

_It was fresh, it was beating._

_The Demon smiled and ate it raw._

"_I got your heart," he said with a wicked smile._

_He kissed the heart and picked it up. "I'll be keeping this," he said and went off._

_Traces of his steps in the sand slowly were washed away by the tides._

_You stared after the Angel, until your eyes closed and your soul died. _

_At least your stolen heart would be safe._

_Or would it? _

_Give me back my Heart!_

~'~

He kept staring at his bloodied hand as he sat on a rock, far away from the cave. This hand, carved with long scratches from the blonds' nails… this hand had almost killed one of his friends! Why had that _word_ touched him so much? Because people often had said that he laid with every woman in each town? Because someone once had called him dirty, even though it wasn't true? Zoro was a virgin, though he didn't want to make a commercial about it, he didn't want people to say such things about him. He was one who would wait for 'the right' to come. That was just how he was. He _hated _when people called him that, a… a _whore_! But Sanji didn't know, he didn't know that _that_ word was _forbidden_ because he was… what, a virgin? Proud of it? He didn't really know… he didn't know a _shit_ right now…!

He growled loudly and smashed that hand right down in the rock so the flesh tore and more blood trickled down from his wound. Then _why_? Why had he almost called _him_ for being one?

Fuck!

_Badum!_

Zoro widened his eyes and grabbed the bandages covering his naked chest. What was that?

_Badum, badum!_

He tightened his grip. His heart hurt… why? His hands were shaking, sweat began covering his temple and he gasped. He looked around and saw his vision suddenly began blurring again. He laid a hand up on his temple. It was warm. Really fucking warm!

"Shit!" he tried to stand up but almost lost his balance. He coughed and blood landed on the ground before him. His chest hurt even more, it almost felt like that it would open up. His hand sought back down and grabbed it tight. "Fuck! It hurts!" He tried to stand again, he stood up and walked a couple of meters before he collapsed again and screamed up in pain.

What the hell was going on?

He felt something wet right under the bandages and he felt like that he _had _to rip off those bandages, so he did. He sat up on his knees and tore it off, as he touched his chest again, something was wrong. There was an opening in his chest. He ran his fingers along it, then they tried to pres into the wound, he winced and he gasped as another finger brought itself into the wound, and another… and another one. He spat out some more blood and gagged. His fingers sought deeper into him and touched something, something wet… something moving… beating. They tightened around it and pulled back. His breathing became hitching. His body shook dramatically, and his other hand sought down in the sand underneath him to seek support so he wouldn't tumble over, as he felt something being ripped over inside of him. Blood spilled down in the sand, and then even more of it as his hand came back out of his chest.

He stared horrified down on it. Blood spilled down. His eye widened and he felt a scream collecting in his throat as he stared down at the pulsing thing in his hand. His legs felt weak, his vision blurred even more.

It was impossible. It just couldn't be true!

His hand trembled as it held tight around his bleeding heart, pulsating and beating in his grasp. It shouldn't be possible! He couldn't hold it back any longer, as his heart began beating slower and bleeding even more.

He screamed out loud and collapsed.

Wet tears ran down his face as he still stared at the beating heart in his shaking hand. Then someone stepped up to him. He turned his head to look up and was met by a light. As he looked closer he saw blond hair shine in the night. His lips trembled as he searched the empty face for any expressions, but the light was too bright. Then the person crouched down before him, hands leaning over his legs, as he looked into the swordsman's tearful eye. Blue eyes shone up, a smile appeared, a warm smile… so peaceful.

Zoro reached his other hand up towards him, still crying, still shaking. "S…Sanji… h-help me," he cried. Sanji looked down at the hand and took it carefully in his own. He leaned his head into his palm and closed his eyes, a smile still visible on his lips. "S-sanji," Zoro moved his other hand up to show him what he held, or just to reach out to grab him, hold him… he wasn't sure. The blond opened his eyes, such a deep ocean-blue he almost got lost in them, and then they looked down at his hand. Sanji reached down and took his hand. He moved it up to his other hand, while tears ran down the swordsman's face. The blond leaned down and kissed his bleeding heart. Zoro hiccupped as he watched. He kissed it again and then looked down at the swordsman again, who couldn't stop crying. Sanji leaned further down and ran a hand through his short green hair and connected their lips before Zoro ever could mutter any other word. The chef deepened the kiss and then pulled away to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a red spot of blood, and then once again on the lips.

Zoro felt his eyelids getting heavier as the blond deepened the kiss again. His hands fell down to the ground, slowly. Sanji's hand held securely around his heart, and kissed him one last time before he took it, pulled away from him and stood up. Zoro wanted to reach after him again, but he was so sleepy. _So damn tired_. Tears stung his eyes as he watched the blond step back, still smiling down at him.

"Sanji…" he sniffled, still wanting to reach after him, but Sanji stood still and just kept smiling "Sanji, please…!" He was so tired "…please…" his eyelids so heavy, his breathing so low and slow "San…ji…" and then, everything turned black, that face and that smile was the last thing he saw, even when darkness grabbed him.

He felt so cold!

And he stopped breathing.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

Zoro jolted up as someone touched his shoulder, and stared confused around; he was in the cave, the sun shone high above outside the cave and he was all alone. The fire burned lustfully beside him, a breeze told him that he was sweating like hell.

Had it all just been a dream?

A nightmare?

And that smile, those eyes… those lips. He ripped his hand away and grabbed the fabric of his pants, as he caught himself touching his own lips. He looked down his chest. The bandages were clean and white…wait, white? He looked confused around and saw a well-known blue bag standing up against the wall. It couldn't be… was it possible that…?

He heard laugher and giggles outside the cave. He looked towards the opening as two forms, a tall and a very small one, stepped inside and then stopped when they saw him.

"Ah, Zoro! You're awake!" the little reindeer of their doctor chirped and dropped the firewood as he jumped towards the confused swordsman. "How are you?"

"Uh…" was all he could say while the little doctor looked him over. Sanji stepped closer into the cave, not looking at him, as he kneeled down to pick up the dropped firewood and stepped around them to toss the wood in a bunk in a distant corner in the cave.

Then Zoro suddenly remembered something… someone was missing.

"Where… where's Momo?"

"Momo?" Chopper asked confused and tilted his head. "Who's that?"

"You know," he motioned with his hands "the little tiger-kid I saved," Chopper opened his mouth to say something, as the chef cut him off with a cold voice.

"He's gone," Zoro looked up at him, but the blond didn't look back.

"What do you mean about gone, cook?" Sanji looked up, his eyes cold and empty.

"I ate him!"

"You did _WHAT_?" Zoro roared and jumped up on his legs. Chopper begged him to take it easy, but there were no way to take it easy when the fucking cook had… damn it! Was this one of his stupid jokes? No, he looked dead serious about it. Sanji stood up, slowly, never tearing his eyes away from the furious swordsman who glared deadly back at him. "You fucking _nuts _or something?"

"He was our emergency food, so, I cooked him," the blond shrugged, like it was nothing. Zoro's knuckles itched to plant themselves in the bloody chef's stupid face. "And guess what?" he now said and pulled a little smile. The first mate lifted a brow.

"What?" he spat back, no fucking idea of _why _he even answered him. Sanji pulled a packet from his pockets and patted a cigarette out, placing it between his lips as he now looked around to find something to light it with. He put the packet back into his pocket and leaned down to the campfire beside him and lit the cigarette, almost burning his own hair in the process. Then he stood up and pulled a wicked smile. Zoro lifted another brow and suddenly had an unsettling feeling deep in his core. Something was wrong here.

"We're goanna have fresh Marimo next on the menu," he said bluntly. Zoro stepped back.

"Wha-what?" he said surprised, but then stomped one step forwards and roared. "You fucking loony or something, cook?" He was about to scream something more as he suddenly got a coughing fit. He looked on his hand there had covered his mouth, and it was full of blood. Then he felt something wet the bandages, and as he looked down, it turned all read right in the middle of his chest.

"Yummy, Sanji that will be really good!" Chopper chirped and licked his lips as he began to drool. Zoro looked confused down on his little friend who now looked hungrily up at him, and then looked over at Sanji, who now kneeled down to the pot there was cooking something.

"Yup," he said and opened the lit. He took a large cooking spoon and fished something up from the boiling soup. Zoro almost throw up as he watched the chef showing them a pulsating heart laying on the large spoon, "fresh Marimo is on the menu," he looked up at the swordsman and pulled a even larger smile as he slowly dropped the beating heart back down in the soup.

Zoro widened his eye dramatically as a hot sensation immediately spread inside of his chest, and he felt like he was being boiled alive from the inside out. He fell on his knees and clutched the place his heart normally should be and screamed painfully up in the sky.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

Zoro gasped as he jolted awake. Sweat covered his whole body there trembled like hell.

What? Another dream?

He sat up and grabbed his hair and groaned. This was making him crazy, all these dreams and not knowing when not being awake.

Then something suddenly hit him. He looked up and around himself; this wasn't the cave! He wasn't even on land! No, he was back on the Thousand Sunny, in the men's quarters, on a… bed? He looked down on the soft duvet and then lifted it. He was naked, completely naked… but why? He felt someone shifting in the bed beside him and an arm snuggling around his torso. The next he felt was a warm body against his, and someone snuggling closer into him, as he heard a little groan. He looked down to his left, and widened his eye dramatically. '_What the __**fuck**__?_' he yelled in his mind as he looked at the blond man next to him… a _man_! And not even any kind of man… it was:

"S-sanji?" he gasped and pushed himself away from him immediately, and fell to the floor with a loud bump. What the hell was going on here? _Why _was he laying in a bed, and then together with _him_?

"Zo…ro…" the blond breathed out and groaned as he no longer could feel the protective warm he once held around, and then slowly opened his one visible eye. He blinked as he looked around and then smiled when his eyes landed on the panting swordsman on the floor. "Zoro…!" he said, smiling so bright, as he reached and arm out for him. Zoro gulped and his body was shaking.

"The hell is going on here?" he asked bluntly, and then suddenly realised that he was completely naked, and in that position he sat in, he practically showed everything to the cook, who just kept smiling oh so sweet towards him. He at once pressed his legs together and wrapped his arms around them as he shook his head, his face turning beat red. Sanji only chuckled. Why was it sounding so nice and wonderful in his ears when he did? Why did his heart beat on this funny way when he saw this sight of the blond, heard this soft and sweet voice of his, he _never _had heard in his life before, and when he saw that smile of his? He shook his head again.

"Had another nightmare, sweetie?" Zoro flung his eyes open and stared in disbelieve up at the blond, who now all of a sudden sat right next to him… completely naked as he was. Sanji moved a hand up and brushed it lightly over his chin. Zoro gulped and froze as the other leaned in and kissed him ever so gently on his lips. He yelped in surprise, and in this moment the blond slipped his tongue in between his lips and hit the roof of his mouth. Zoro couldn't stop himself from moaning and almost got lost in the hot kiss, but cleared his mind at once and pushed the blond away so he tumbled to the floor.

"The fucking hell are you doing, cook? You sick or something?" He roared up and dried his mouth in his arm. Damn, why was his heart acting so weird?

Sanji looked at him so hurt, the sight almost made his heart break… but _why_? "Zoro…?" he asked pleadingly and reached a hand towards him, just barely touching his arm. This acting was so much out of Sanji's normally character, this wasn't _the_ Sanji he had known for so long.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me, you whore!" Wait, _why _the _hell _was he calling him that? Sanji squinted and was almost in tears. So much not like himself.

"You… didn't like last night, then?" he asked carefully, almost like he feared the answer. Zoro pulled himself more away from the other man.

"_Last night_?" he asked back and suddenly it dwelled on him what he was referring to. Oh shit, had _they _really been doing… _that_? Zoro stood up, he felt like he needed to throw up, somewhere, and froze on the spot as he saw the blond immediately on his knees, hands before him and bowing so deeply that his head touched the floor.

"I'm so sorry… m'sorry I didn't do it well enough!"

'_Why the hell is he shivering so much?_' Zoro asked himself and stopped himself from stepping up to the blond, instead of searching for that toilet. '_Why does he sound so scared?_' Sanji trembled even more as the swordsman stepped closer to him and held his breath as he stood right next to him. Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but instead his leg moved and kicked the bowing blond right in the abdomen. Sanji groaned, but remained on the spot, coughing and panting. The swordsman paled, but couldn't stop his leg as it kicked the blond once again at the same place.

'_What the __**hell**__? Why the fuck am I kicking him?_' he thought, completely in shock.Sanji only gritted his teeth and clutched his hands so hard that his knuckles turned all white. A third kick send him flying across the floor with a scream. '_No! Stop damn it!_' the green-haired man yelled at himself in his own mind. He wanted to run, but instead he found himself stepping closer to the blond again, who crept back up against the wall in a corner, shivering like a leaf, until his back touched the two connecting walls. His now two visible wide open eyes stared horrified up at him.

Zoro kicked him this time right in the head, sending him tumbling to the floor. The next thing he knew, he grabbed that blond hair and pulled him up to eyelevel. Sanji shrieked and tried to pry that hand away, and Zoro could only look on in horror, as his voice spoke as it self pleased, and his body acted the way it self wanted. '_STOP THIS, DAMN IT!_'

"Say my name," he ordered the shaking blond in a dark voice. Sanji gulped.

"Zo –Argh!" Said person yanked hard in his hair.

"You know what I mean, _cook_! Right?" Sanji nodded carefully, and fought not to cry. He found his footing and held the other head in his soft hands, as he leaned in and licked him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry… my captain,"

'_Wait! C-captain?_' He smiled pleased, but inside he just gaped and watched in horror, as he threw the blond towards the bed. Sanji stumbled and instead of landing in it, he hit his head on the hard wooden edge of the bed, sending a sick sound of _crack _through the room. He groaned and spat some blood out together with a tooth. Sanji moved a hand up to his mouth and almost sighed in relief as it wasn't any of the front teeth. Zoro grabbed his arm and pushed him to the floor, so he landed on both his hands and knees. He grabbed his hip and forced it up in the air and forced the cheeks to each side. '_No, stop this! This is sick!_'

"No, Zoro, please, don't. Not like that… please don't!" The blond said panic-stricken and tried to crawl away, but the hands held tight on his hips, and he was pulled back. He shrieked and cried out. "Please Zoro, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but please… not like this… not like this…!"

Zoro wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to run away, and he wanted to stay, hold the blond in his arms or bow as deep as he did before him and apologise till he no longer had a voice, but instead he leaned down on his knees and forced his cock right into Sanji's tight ass. '_No hell, STOP THIS!_'

Sanji screamed and cried out loud as he thrust hard into him. Zoro couldn't believe his own eyes, as his body moved in and out of the body underneath him in such a fast pace, that made even _him_ winze. He could feel the flesh rip inside of the blond… like he felt his own heart rip over into many pieces. His body moved faster and rougher. He caught himself in humming at the pathetic sounds of Sanji's hiccups, cries and pleadings for him to stop. Nails scraped in the wooden floor, trying to pull the abused body away from the abusing, until they tore and leaved a bloody trail. Zoro self dug his nails into the blonds' hips, scratching his skin, digging his nails so deep into it until it tore. Sanji screamed even louder. Inside, Zoro could scream with him in desperation, in self hatred, in agony.

He pulled fully out of him and Sanji collapsed panting and crying on the floor. His whole body was shaking, and Zoro wanted to kill himself for that, and especially when he saw blood seep out from the blonds' rear. He grabbed his shoulders and thrust into him again.

Sanji screamed… and he screamed with him… their screams echoing through the whole room and was defiantly heard above on the deck. '_Luffy! Please, oh fucking shit, stop me god damn it!_'

"STOOOP-!"

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

"…_ro…_"

'_Stop me, please…!_'

"_...oro…_" he felt someone touch his shoulder and then someone shake him violently, but he didn't dare… he didn't dare to look at what would happen next. Someone was calling as well, but he only shook his head.

'_No, let me be…!_'

"ZORO!" Zoro's eye snapped open by the loud voice in his left ear and gasped for air, but found water in his lungs instead. He sputtered and gagged as he felt his body being moved to be laid on the side. He blinked, and then blinked again. He heard something mewing, desperately. Then he saw something blond before him. He blinked once again and realized he was looking into the strong face of the blond chef. His visible brow furrowed with worry. Zoro looked around and only at that moment felt the cold rain falling down on him. He was lying on a beach, it was night-time and he was facing the sea. His body was shaking and his heart hurt so much. When he saw that sad look in the chef's blue eye, he could see the whole scene before him again, that dream… or rather that _nightmare_, and looked away. He couldn't look at him, because when he did, he couldn't stop seeing that horrified and painfully vision of the blond curled up in the corner, him beating him and then raping him… fuck!

He grabbed his hair and groaned. He felt someone brushing themselves up against him, someone with fur. Looking up, he saw Momo's dark worried eyes, practically _asking _him what was wrong and that the little tiger wanted to do anything in the world to make it better. Zoro smiled weakly, never knowing that he ever would be so glad to see either the tiger, the blond _and_ this godforsaken beach. He moved a hand out towards the little tiger. Sanji said something, but he didn't understand what he said, the cook sounded like panicking. He was almost touching the soft fur; Momo even stepped closer up to the touch, but then dropped his hand down in the sand and sunk back into sleep. '_Oh god no, let me stay awake!_' he begged as he slid further into the darkness. '_No more dreams! No more of those nightmares….__**PLEASE**__-!_'

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	10. A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Ten_:~

A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_The snake sneaked up into the tree._

"_Taste it," it whistled to the woman before him._

_The woman plucked the apple and bit into the forbidden apple._

_It tasted delicious._

_She went home to share the taste with her soon-to-be husband._

"_Taste it," she said "Taste the forbidden fruit."_

_He took the apple, looked at it, and ate it all._

_Her brother smiled knowingly at their side, as he tasted the same forbidden fruit_

_in the kiss from her soon-to-be husband._

"_Taste the forbidden fruit." He mumbled into the kiss, and ate his soul._

~'~

"…please… no more…" Zoro jolted awake as a hand touched his shoulder and gasped as had he just returned back from the surface of the sea. He sat up at once, but regretted it immediately as a pain shot up through his body and sent him back down in the ground. He winced and groaned as he twisted in pain. Fuck it hurt!

"Oi, lay still, damn marimo!" he heard the blonds' voice say angrily from his right. He couldn't stop smiling, even though that he was in pain. Yeah, _this _was the real, couldn't be anything else… right? "…else you're just going to hurt yourself even more, your damn boor!" He chuckled, even that hurt… but only a little.

"That, was a new one," he said and then opened his eye again, not even knowing when he ever had closed it, and looked up to face the irritating cook… but then again, he still couldn't stop his heart from beating an extra time or two. He moved his hand up to touch his chin and brushed a tear away. So, the idiot was worried about him anyway?

Sanji slapped the hand away as he realised what the oaf had found, and mumbled some more curses. He was about to stand up but a hand grabbed his head and pulled him immediately down. He widened his eyes as their lips were crushed together in a brutal attempt of a kiss. His teeth hurt and he opened his mouth to curse at the bloody, perverted swordsman, but instead he suddenly felt a tongue sneak into his mouth. He tried to pull away. He tried to think of a way to kill the swordsman at the same time, but lost it completely as the tongue brushed over his palate, pulling a moan out of him and sent shivers through his body. His tongue moved on its own, daring to touch the other and was immediately met with a passionate lick. He gasped, the tongues rubbed against each other. Wrong, so wrong, he wanted to get away, drown himself in the sea, jump out from a cliff, throw the marimo out from it, taking his swords and filet the motherfucker… but then again his mouth seemed to have other plans. Fucking traitor.

Zoro tasted him one last time before pulling away with a triumphing smile on his face, before his eye closed and his hand slid down from the blond head, landing with a hollow _bump, _once again drifted off to sleep.

Sanji scrambled away from him, panting, and looked at him. He felt his lips bleeding, he touched them carefully, almost as did he fear that the touch would burn his fingers. The kiss … the fucking marimo had just _kissed _him…? He kept staring at the sleeping form before him. His hand slid down from his lips, down to his jaw, brushing over his beard, and down along his throat. He winced at the touch and groaned as he automatically swallowed. It still hurt, he could still feel those fingers around his throat, squeezing, strangling him, breaking his windpipe, though those hands were long gone.

"Bloody swordsman," he cursed and stood up. He licked the blood off his lips. As his tongue brushed over the split lip, he imagined the scene again, Zoro's lips against his, Zoro tasting him, his tongue sensually rubbing against his. Imaginating how it would feel like if the man had gone further, how it would feel like if those hands ran down from his hair, down his throat, gently brushing it apoligically, those strong hands on his naked his… running fur-

He shook his head and kicked to a skull of his latest prey. He grumbled loudly and _no_, he defiantly_ wasn't _blushing all of a sudden! It was just the heat outside, for cry out loud! Right? Of course it was! He stopped as he looked down at an amused Momo.

"Oh, don't give me that face, damn cat! There's _nothing _into it!" he could swear that the tiger-kitten just smiled at him… _laughed _at him… or was it just him going crazy? Damn tiger shouldn't even _act _this peacefully! "Damn shitty good for nothing marimo…!" he mumbled, but loud enough that anyone nearby could hear him.

What he didn't know was that someone actually _did _hear him, but wasn't watching him. Zoro smiled, hearing the curses. Okay then, so he had just fallen in love with the cook, now hadn't he? He couldn't run away forever from the truth. Sure, it was in another man, it was wrong, but he felt excited all the same: Doing the forbidden, eating the forbidden fruit in the garden. He didn't care if he'd be kicked out of Paradise, if just he could have the blond near him all the time. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling; knowing pretty well that the chef was looking at him this very moment, the kick in his ass and the loud shouting's indicating that he was right. But he didn't open his eye, not yet, and just listened to the entire world's curses being thrown at him right now.

'_Who would have thought that I was not only to turn into a faggot, but even fall in love with the idiot of a curl-brow, womanizing, love-cook?_' He pulled a wicked smile and made it comfortable for himself on the ground. '_You're going to pay for this, Aho-cook,_' and with that, he let out a sigh and fell into a peaceful sleep. So, _that _was what all those dreams wanted to tell him about, huh? Oh well, why not then?

"Marimo? Don't you _DARE _just fall asleep with that fucking smile of yours on your stupid ugly mug…!" the rest of it Zoro never heard, but damn, he couldn't wait to get all healthy again.

Weird enough he was now happy that they were the only two people on this island. Now the others could take all their time to get here… _he _wasn't in a hurry, not yet, not before he had time to teach someone a special lesson. He chuckled again and fell asleep.

"SHIT-HEAD!" Sanji cursed and screamed out his frustration.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	11. Stupid Attitudes

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Elleven_:~

Stupid Attitudes

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_The fox stared horrified at the wolf._

"_You're a wolf," he bristled, pulling back as the other went closer._

"_So?" the wolf said, trying to take yet another step closer to the hissing fox._

_Sharp teeth were shown, the fur on the back stood on end, and the growl rolled from its throat._

"_I don't walk around with **wolfs**! It's dirty! It's forbidden!"_

_The wolf growled "Why the hell do you care about **what **I am? That's stupid!"_

"_What's stupid is your way of thinking,"_

_The wolf jumped and attacked the fox, _

_trapping it to the ground he nuzzled his nose against his._

_But the fox turned around and bit him, till blood coloured his face_

"_Why a fox? Why not me? What's wrong with me?" the wolf asked angrily._

"_I don't **play** with wolfs!" the fox sneered, snapping after him again, and hurried away,_

_before it felt that special warm he so much longed for, but also feared._

_It was a **wolf**!_

~'~

Twenty-five days… no, twenty-six to be more precisely. Zoro sat with his head in his hand, legs crossed and watched the blond who turned more red in the face. He couldn't stop looking at him, observe him, watch him… and oh how that irritated the cook to no end. He pulled a smile and shifted his head into his other hand, as he watched the tension in the man's shoulders. He winced slightly and grimaced as he saw the blue-purple and green-yellow marks on the chef's throat, remembering _that _day again. Apparently, after he had run away from what he did, he got into another fever induced trance and somehow had fallen into the sea. He remembered sitting on a stone, not too far away from the sea, thinking about what he had done, feeling terrible, and he had tried to stand up. Apparently right after that he must have lost consciousness and tumbled down into the water, where the cook had found him, dived in to grab him and had pulled him back up on the shore… all those other 'memories' had, thankfully, only been dreams.

Sanji roared in frustration and threw a piece of firewood towards the swordsman, who just barely avoided it at the right time. Momo jumped up and hissed at the cook. Said cook stood up and turned around. "STOP FUCKING STARING AT MY ASS ALL THE TIME, YOU DAMN PERVERTED MARIMO!" he roared up and threw a kick towards the swordsman, that just blinked confused at him. He was hit square over the face and tumbled back. Momo jumped up and bit the chef in the leg. Sanji screamed up and stumbled back. "Fucking overgrown housecat! Let go, damn it! Momo, fucking let go! Argh! STOP FUCKING LAUGHING AT ME, SHIT-HEAD, AND MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND GET HIM OFF ME! _**NOW!**_"

Zoro couldn't help it and roared in laugher. "Okay okay," he said, trying to calm himself down as his stomach hurt from the 'brutal' demonstration "come here, Momo. Don't hurt your teeth on that skinny idiot over there, and don't try to eat him; you'll just get sick from it."

"And the hell you mean with that, shit-head?" Sanji snarled as the tiger let go of his leg. He inspected his leg; it was a bit bloodied, but not much, seems it only had been a light bite. "Damn overgrown shitty-cat," he mumbled for himself, Momo wheezed at him, and he glared back at the kitten.

"Oh?" Zoro said teasingly and pulled a little smile "So, you mean you taste good then, cook?"

"Huh?" the blond said puzzled and yelped as the swordsman all of a sudden sat really close to him. "Oi! Get the hell out of my face, shit-head!" Zoro smiled even wider and Sanji shuddered by it.

"I wonder if you really _do_ taste as good as you say?"

"I didn't say a fucking thing, marimo! Just get your fucking face out of my vie-"

He widened his eyes as he was pulled into a kiss, peering at the marimo's hands that held his head stubbornly where it was. Zoro licked his lips and the chef gasped in surprise. The swordsman used this moment to slip his tongue into the others mouth and began exploring it. Those hands about to curl around his throat, were now leaving it and grabbed his shoulders instead. He smirked into the kiss, deepening it even more, finally getting a moan from the chef. He liked the taste of the blond, even though he had a lack of nicotine in his mouth, the spiced and sweet taste just matched up wonderfully with each other. He sighed in delight, while hearing the chef do the same, before Sanji began trying to fight him again, pushing him away, and with a well placed knee it worked.

Zoro bit Sanji's lip as he suppressed a scream and crumbled down to grab his abused lower parts. Sanji pulled away from him immediately tasting copper in his mouth. He dried the blood off with his fingers, but as they lightly brushed over them, the image of the other kissing him, came into view. Like back then. He gulped and stared horrified at the other man.

"The hell… you did that for…_ cook_?" the swordsman growled at him, and for a moment Sanji felt himself pale and freeze, his heart skipped several beats. Then he put himself together and stood up, though his legs felt very wobbly… damn it!

"Damn shitty marimo," he cursed "the fucking hell you think you're doing, huh?" he could feel the anger boiling inside of him. Damn that fucking shit-head! What did he think Sanji was? Someone you just could kiss whenever he pleased? Fuck! He wasn't even _into_ such things! His hands clenched hard together, so much that his knuckles turned all white. He took a deep breath. "_You think you can do whatever it pleases you, you damn __**FAGGOT?**_" Sanji bit himself in the tongue as that 'word' slipped out, but couldn't pull it back, and even when the swordsman looked up on him with _that _look, he felt something shatter inside of him. The marimo looked so… hurt. An expression he never wished never to have seen. Sanji regretted it immediately what he just had spitted out, but that 'word' was out hanging in the air, and couldn't be pulled back. Fuck! He sighed and scratched his neck. "Look, sorry but…" he sighed again "Zoro. I'm not into such things, ya know? You of all people should know that my heart belongs to the lovely women. I'm not a fa- I mean I'm not into being with another man, okay?" '_Damn, stop looking so hurt, marimo. You make me feel like I have beaten a helpless puppy!_'

Zoro looked down and grimaced as he mumbled something for himself, and Sanji didn't dare to ask him what he just had said. The blond ran his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes for a moment. Damn fucking situation he had been thrown into. Damn fucking situation _he _had thrown himself into!

"Damn it, marimo! I'm a _ladies _man! Not a _men's _man! Okay?"

Zoro stood and pushed him away as he walked past him. "Got you pretty clear, cook. You're not a _faggot_ like me,"

"No, wait, Zoro, I didn't mean it like tha-" he stopped at once in his pace after the younger man, as the tip of a sword was shown right up in his face. Following the blade all the way up with a glance, he was met by a dark glare that could even send the devil on the run.

"Leave. Me. Alone… _Cook_!" the last word was full of venom as the swordsman spat it out in disgust. He turned his back towards him as he retrieved the sword back into its hilt. Momo jumped after him, and with a last glance on the chef, he mewed sadly and disappeared. Even the kittens' eyes were clear enough: _How could you?_

Sanji slumbered down to the floor and felt his heart arch, sadness slowly was choking him. God, what had he just done? But… it _was_ true! Right? Of course it was! Why the hell should he be with a man? A _man,_ for crying out loud!

'_**Because he's the first one to show you love? Making you react in a way that no woman has ever done, even though you didn't do anything other than being yourself?**_' he heard his inner voice ask. Sanji crutched down and grabbed his hair tightly.

"Shut the fuck up, damn it," he growled. "I'm not into _that_!"

'_**And what is the problem to even try it?**_'

"I can't,"

'_**Why? Because he's a man, and you are one too?**_'

He gritted his teeth hard together. He hated discussing with himself like this… that voice was always right. '_Why does my heart hurt so much?_' he whimpered as he asked himself and felt a tear running down his face.

'_**It's not always a good thing to suppress things. And you can't destroy his heart more than you already have, right?**_' Sanji groaned.

'_Fuck! What have I done again?_'

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

Zoro sat on a cliff and stared directly into the sinking sun. Its soft colours floated out on the oceans surface and on the heaven above. Behind him he knew the sky was darkening, slowly taking over it. The little tiger breathed slowly, indicating he was in deep sleep already. Momo hadn't left his side ever since this morning, ever since he had placed himself on this spot to stare out over the endless ocean. A lukewarm wind blew in his hair, making the short strands move a little. He sighed and looked down at the ocean right underneath him. Sharp stones and rocks were pointing out from the cliffs side and up from the frowning waters, about fifteen meters underneath his dangling feet. The skies darkened and the heaven turned black, as the sun disappeared into the ocean. The wind changed to be cold and heartless. Night was over him. Stars lightened and the moon now came into view, just right above his vision. He didn't even want to move his head up to look at it. It just reminded him of himself, and his longing for the sinking sun he would never be able to reach.

He was aware of that…now.

He pushed himself back, until his back hit the side of a large stone. He leaned up against it and crossed both legs and arms, and shivered slightly by the chilly wind. He still had no shirt on, the one he had before was ruined and long gone, the bandages warmed almost nothing, only when the heat was hitting directly on him. Zoro closed his eyes.

Sanji moved on top of his legs, placing himself in his lap. He lit himself a cigarette, inhaled the poisoned smoke, for then to exhale it up in the air. He looked down at him with a smirk. _"Yo, you've grown roots already, Marimo?"_ he plucked the cigarette from his lips and leaned down closer. _"I wonder if whatever you'll grow will be eatable."_ The soft lips touched his, gently, then they opened, let a tongue into his mouth while the blond started moving on top of him. Groins rubbing against each other as the cook sucked out his soul, he was lost at hearing the other's first moan, turning him even more on than he already was. The cook panted and whispered into his ear. _"I want you…!"_

Zoro jolted to awareness. Fuck. Just a dream. He had to stop dreaming like that.

He cracked an eye open and looked down as he felt movements on his lap. Momo made a sleepy sound and make himself more comfortable in his warm little "nest". Zoro pulled a little smile as the tiger-kitten fell asleep again, and closed his eye again. He frowned as he suddenly pictured the chef sitting on his lap again and his own arms around his thin frame. He imagined how the chef would snuggle into him as he slept peacefully in his lap.

Zoro shuddered. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

Why _had_ he ever _begun _thinking of him as more than a friend?

And why would his heart and mind just not want to forget him?

He felt pretty fine without this new feeling before.

"_You think you can do whatever it pleases you, you damn __**FAGGOT?**_"

That last word kept echoing in his mind. He should have known it was impossible.

'_**But you haven't even tried to **__push__** him!**_' Zoro groaned as his inner voice began talking to him. Damn irritating inner voice.

'_So what should I do then? Force him? Grab him?_'

'_**Kiss him like never before? Fight against him until you win and show him that you're serious? Is there a problem with that?**_'

'_Yes, fuck-head! It sounds so damn desperate!_' he furrowed his brows and squeezed his arms more around his body.

'_**But aren't you? Don't you think you have been alone for too long?**_'

"Fucking shut up, already," he mumbled and soon fell asleep into a dreamless sleep. What he wasn't aware of, was that somewhere in the night, two ocean-blue eyes observed him before they disappeared into the woods again.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	12. Realisations Acceptations?

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Twelve_:~

Realisations. Acceptations?

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_The Devil would blink in surprise as the Angel smiled at him._

_His cheeks would redden and heat up_

_even more than hell itself. _

_What was this raw and wonderful feeling?_

_It felt good, it felt nice, especially this new sudden fast beating inside of his chest._

_So this was how 'that' felt like?_

"_Lost your voice?" the Angel teased._

_The Devil smirked and snorted. "Like Hell," he said and dived in for yet another_

_of_

_those they called a 'kiss'. Hotter than hell._

_Heaven might be as beautiful as they say._

~'~

Sanji walked back and forth. Damn, he really needed a smoke, and that was damn fucking shit right here and now! His hands was shaking, actually his whole body did! He hadn't been able to smoke a cigarette for a whole month already, and _that _was _hell_! He groaned and kicked hard to a stone on his path, which flew far out in the sea. Six days. Damn _six _days he hadn't seen that fucking marimo, and his mind was going like crazy! He wasn't on that cliff any longer, and he fucking didn't get why the _hell _he even _cared _so much for that damn… idiot! He was a grown up! He could take care of himself, even if he had lost a leg and an arm, he would be able to survive in the woods and still fight like a demon; he would still be able to use one sword in his mouth and one sword in his other hand.

Speaking about swords…

Sanji stopped and looked surprised at the long thing that the waves suddenly had washed in on the coast. He looked around, like he wanted to insure himself that no one else was near to have thrown that _thing _there, stepped over to the shore, and picked up the long, dark-red sword. It was Zoro's last sword… the one out of his three swords… his 'newest' sword that he had won in a battle back at Thriller Bark. To think that it was almost three years ago by now, it was unbelievable to think about. So many years and yet that day was stuck burned to his memories.

He looked at the dark-red blade, it looked weird, but at the same time dangerous and scary. He turned the hilt upside down, and held the seawater out in the sand before him. He took the two things back to his 'camp', and laid them near the fire, so they both could dry. If Zoro was here, he would have been able to clean that sword, the way a sword should be cleaned.

Zoro…

Sanji shook his head and groaned in frustration. That idiot didn't need his sympathy… even though that it was _his _fault that the swordsman was out there somewhere in the woods, all alone, only accompanied by an overgrown cat, and he was still wounded. The picture of the swordsman laying somewhere out in the woods, bleeding and dying made the chef shudder.

His stomach growled at the same time as well, but he ignored it… like he had done the last six days… he just hadn't had any appetite. He looked down at his thin hand, it almost looked like Brook's bony hand, the only different were that there was still skin and muscles covering his. He sighed and leaned back against the stony wall as he kept staring at the hilt and sword on the other side of the fire. He could imagine Zoro sitting there, cleaning his sword, Momo mewing and playing around with himself and then suddenly tackling the swordsman, who then would yelp and laugh at the little energy-bomb.

That laugh still echoed in his mind.

He shut his eyes close, and groaned at the image that kept playing in his mind, and he caught himself in missing that idiot.

…and then the face filled with that hurt expression he hated so much. He whimpered and lied down on the ground instead, opened his eyes to stare into the fire instead.

Whatever he did, he couldn't get himself to sleep.

Whatever he did, he couldn't get himself to eat either. He barely wanted to drink anything and he _knew_ if he didn't get anything to eat, anything to drink nor any sleep, he would be dead in a couple of days.

A human was only able to live for so long without any of that. They said that it only took about seven days.

Lately he feared falling asleep, not knowing if he were to ever wake up again. '_And then I would never be able to see __**him**__ again… fuck! Stop thinking at him already!_' he turned over to lie on his other side '_Damn it, why do I feel so bad? Because I was an ass towards him? I didn't need to call him a faggot, the hell was I thinking on? A 'no' would have been enough, it's not like that he would use force and make me, like hell I would let be forced into something like __**that**__._' Sanji sighed.__'_Fuck, I miss him! I damn hell __**miss**__ that bloody idiot… I wish that he'd be back here already… before it's too late…_' his eyelids suddenly felt heavy, sleep overtook him and he felt his heart beat several beats before his senses slid into darkness.

Sanji panicked.

'_I don't wanna die! Zoro, god damn it, I __**need**__ you! I __**want**__ you, damn fuck just –me and my stupid attitude. I don't care anymore… just, please return you idiot…! Please…!_' he felt a tear escaping his left eye before he lost consciousness.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

Sanji blinked as he felt someone's eyes observing him. He felt cold… his body hurt, even so he didn't even move… and his heart hurt. He heard the fire crack and sprout, and he swore that he could not only hear, but also smell something cooking… but that could only have been his imagination running off with him, because he was sure he hadn't cooked since… that time. His stomach growled, and it hurt when it did. He blinked again to get his vision clear, but it didn't want to, not really. He could sense someone sitting close to him, he could _swear _that he heard someone breathe fast, and defiantly he was sure about that that was a rough thumb brushing a tear away from his right eye. But he must be imagining things again, because all of that was impossible.

Then, he felt lips press softly against his own for a brief moment, and then the warm sensation was gone.

"Tired…" Sanji sighed, surprised to hear how dry his voice sounded when he spoke, and felt his eyelids slowly closing again. Then he felt someone pushing him, forcing him out of the sleep he was slowly drifting into, sweet sleep. '_Let me sleep,_' Someone was calling his name. He groaned and turned his head away from the sounds, but was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders, and forced to sit up.

"Sanji!" the demanding voice said, and Sanji finally put himself together to open his eyes again and look at the one who was holding him. One dark eye met two ocean-blue and the blond blinked. He looked up at the green hair and then tried to touch it, just to be sure. '_So soft,_' he thought '_can't be real._'

"Oi, Shit-cook, damn hell wake up already!"

"No… it's more than real… it's a living nightmare," Sanji mumbled, but loud enough for the other to hear. Zoro furrowed a brow, looked strangely at him and then shook his head, like he had decided that the chef must have been out of his mind. He let go of him, and only then Sanji realized that his hand was still in the others hair, so he hurried to pull it back.

"Here, eat!" Zoro commanded as he showed a bowl of soup right in his face. The blond looked surprised at him and then down at the food before him. Before he could react, he had a spoon showed into his mouth, and swallowed the warm soup automatically. He coughed and then opened his mouth to shout something, as a second spoon of soup was showed down his throat.

"Oi! Ma–cough-rimo! The hell you're do–cough-ing?"

"Feeding you. What else does it look like?" the swordsman answered in the matter of fact, and showed a third spoon of soup into the chef's mouth as he kept speaking "Aren't you the one who is always after us, if we don't eat anything? Why the hell are you doing this to yourself then?" Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but couldn't find any words, and had a fourth spoon showed into his mouth. This time he had a chance to taste it properly and he had to admit that it didn't taste that bad, not as good as his own food, of course, but the plant-head was apparently not _that _bad with cooking. The next time Sanji caught himself opening his mouth, was when Zoro came with the next spoon of soup and let himself being feed like this. He even realised that he actually _liked_ being feed like this… not that he ever would _admit_ that to anyone though.

"You're an idiot, you know?" the other muttered out. Sanji ignored him, and opened his mouth, but there came no spoon with soup, he opened his eyes, never realised _when _he ever had closed them, and looked up at the marimo. The bowl was placed carefully down on the ground, and the blond caught himself in wanting to complain about not being feed anymore. Suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulders, and the next thing he knew, Zoro's lips was on his… once again. Sanji widened his eyes in surprise and gasped, as Zoro licked his lower lip, and then forced his tongue into his mouth.

'_No, I can't do this,_' He tried to push him away, but his hands were caught, forced over his head and he was pushed down on the ground. He groaned and then moaned in pleasure as Zoro's tongue hit the roof of his mouth. "Nah, nho~!" Somehow, Sanji was glad he was lying down as his mind suddenly blackened for a moment, and he felt like falling into a world of pleasure. He shook the thoughts off. He _couldn't_ do this, god damn it! He loved _women_… right?

"Just shad'up and n'joy this," the swordsman answered and kissed his throat, leaving a trail of small kisses all the way up to the blonds' ear. Sanji shuddered and moaned. He didn't know that he was sensitive there.

"No, damn it!" he shrieked and now fought with real purpose. "Let go you damn-"

"Faggot?"

"Yes!" Sanji thought over the word again and then shook his head, horrified, "N-no! Not what I meant!"

"So, want me to continue?"

"I-"

"-like this?" he asked, and then licked around the others lips, his chin and his ear, smiling grudgingly as the blond gasped in delight. As he sealed their lips again, he felt the blonds' arms going limp, and chuckled into the kiss. He pulled away, released the others hands and looked at the panting blond underneath him. "Oh? I thought that you were a _ladies _man, and not a _men's _man?" he teased with a smile playing on his lips. Sanji groaned and reached a hand up to grab his neck, dicking his nails into the skin, almost braking it, almost wanting to strangle the idiot.

But…

This feeling that the marimo was showing him…. those kisses… not even from a woman had he felt like 'this'. What 'this' was were hard to explain, but it felt more than nice.

Zoro watched the blond carefully, felt how those steady fingers there before were determined to surely strangle him, now hissitated and trembled. He felt them open and close, digging in deeper and release. There were a big debate in those two blue eyes, ocean blue, like the deep waters of the sea. Yeah, Sanji were the sea; he could be calm and determined, and he could be violent and dangerous. The sea in those eyes were stirring, not sure if it wanted to lay calm like a mirror on its own surface, or stir up to a dangerous storm.

Sanji finally closed them and sighed. His fingers grasped tight and pulled the green head slowly down towards himself. When he opened them again, Zoro saw an ocean he never had seen before.

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me, marimo," Sanji said and sealed their lips. Zoro, not hesitating for one moment, only pleased that he finally got a positive answer, smirked and kissed back at once. As those arms laid themselves around his neck, he deepened the kiss, pulling a satisfied sigh out from the other. He never regretted finally listening to his own inner voice… just damn it took him almost five days finding his way back to this cave.

And what a horrible sight there had met him. Zoro hesitated for a moment, thinking, before sealing their lips again. The pure image of the pale chef lying there on the ground, sleeping so silently… looking so sick and… mostly _dead_! It was horrible. When he had thought that he had lost the chef, when he finally had come to the conclusion that he actually loved him, he honestly had felt a big part of himself dying alongside with him. He shuddered by the memory and kissed him deeper. He never wanted to see the blond like that again; on the brink of death, because of him.

Sanji moaned into the kiss, and let the other sneak his tongue into his mouth again. He brought his own tongue to play with the other for dominance, tongues rubbing against each other, pushing at the other, both wanting to explore this unfamiliar place, wanting to memorise the tast, the feeling, the whole inside of the others mouth. Sanji soon lost that battle, but honestly didn't really care. '_I think I actually can get used to this,_' He moaned and ran his fingers through the others soft and short hair, massaging the scalp, grabbing the hair in a tight grasp, like he tried to force the remaining part of his hesitaing self to actually like this, the rest of him were lost in it. It was with a man, yes, and it was with Zoro of all people. But was this just a one-timer, a release for each other since they'd been stuck with no one else but one another for almost a month? Would this end when the others came back? Would life turn back to 'normal' in between them, when they returned back to the ship?

Somehow Sanji was starting to get nervous, while another part of him hoped that it would be so, so they could forget about this. Living as a faggot, no, g…gay –he didn't even like to think of himself like that, because he wasn't g-_that_. He still liked women, god damn it, and always would! It was just that this marimo… _did _something to his mind, so his senses went skyward, completely a mess. The idiot turned his whole world upside down, so he in the end didn't know what leg to stand on.

He let out a trembling sigh, as he soon felt Zoro's hands on his bare chest, yelping a little in surprise as he hadn't foreseen it. He soon forgot all those stupid worries and were soon lost in pleasure instead, as those rough hands wandered over his naked chest ever so gently, running down carefully, sending shivers through his body, delightful shivers. He gasped, moaning as two thumbs brushed lightly and teasingly over each of his nipples. He grabbed tighter in the green hair, almost pulling it up with the roots.

"God, Zoro, that's –ah," how could something like this feel so good? How could he let himself get used to be touched like this, by another man? But, whatever he wanted to convince his mind about again, his body liked it, and wanted more of it. And it got more. Zoro's mouth now left his lips to seek down his chest, and trailed small butterfly-kisses along it. Sanji laid his arms around the green head and pulled him close against him as he moaned. This felt so good, but… he just _couldn't _go further than this. No matter of what, _this_ was over his limits. "Zoro, no, no more… not now –mmm, p-please," Zoro hummed in answer, but kept kissing him "I-I mean it, d-damn it…!"

"Don't worry, I wont push you any further than you like," Sanji sighed in relief and then closed his eyes. Then he felt the others lips on his own again.

Zoro pulled away some time later, and looked down at the panting blond underneath him. Sweat covered his rising and falling chest, his blue eyes –both visible- were like a crystal sea, as they shone with lust and something he would call relief and happiness. He leaned a bit down and Sanji moved up to meet his lips. He moved up and then looked down at him again. The blond moved a hand up to touch his face and smiled. This time Zoro wasn't insecure any longer. That smile, that smile that he never had seen on the cook before, so happy, so…_cute,_ he almost dared to call it, and… something he couldn't put a word on. It make him now fully aware of his own feelings for him… and at least he knew the blond didn't hate him for this, not if he should believe the look he had on his face right now, a look that make him look so much younger and oh so beautiful. He should just remember to be careful, the slight of insecurity were still there, weak, but it was there, the nervousness about being with another male.

Zoro stroked his chin 'W_hy haven't I seen this side of him before? How come that I have been so blind and never realised how beautiful he actually are?_' he thought, running a thumb over the beard that had grown so much more since they were parted those years back, but hadn't grown more since they met again and until now. Well, a little, but that was because the blond didn't have a real shaver in the near to keep it as he liked it, but only a sharpened stone there only could shave so much off. '_How more beautiful you have become, Sanji._' he thought.'_Would you ever freak out, if I, of all people, someone with no breasts, told you that?_'

"What are you chuckling about," Sanji's voice sounded a bit hoarse, irritated, but none the less he leaned into that touch.

Zoro only smirked back at him "Nothing," and leaned back down to place two small kisses on his lips. Sanji closed his eyes and deepened it. "Damn it, cook," Zoro said, his hand still on the others chin "I think that I'm in love in you," he admitted, never foreseen to ever say something like this to another person –and especially not to another man-, and still feeling so right about it.

Sanji opened his eyes and looked surprised at the swordsman, blinking. The words shocked him, and he didn't know what to say at first. To begin with he wanted to make a joke out of it and almost pulled a mockingly smile for that. But when he looked deep into that onle visible dark eye, he didn't see anything other than truth, warm happiness and…was that what they called 'love'? His cool facade broke and he decided that it was actually nice being like this towards the other… and it was nice seeing, feeling and tasting this side of the bloody swordsman… but that didn't mean that he would _stop _teasing him, no matter if other people were in the near or not, he was just too fun to tease. But when they were alone together, when no one cold see them, he didn't mind being like 'this'.

Sanji smiled truthfully back at him and ran his fingers underneath the others' eye, feeling the fine line there ran right over the blinded eye –he still wondered how the swordsman had gotten it, but even though that they all had been together for year now, the man hadn't spoken a word about it, if someone asked, he ignored them. Sanji made sure to take this growing 'thing' in between them to his advantage and one day ask him. maybe he then would tell? "Just promise me," he slowly began, and bit his own tongue to stop himself from saying it. Zoro looked down in question; worry visible in that other wonderful dark eye, if just he could be able to see the other again. He sighed and ran his hand over his cheek. Zoro grabbed that hand to stop him, his smile faltered and he feared that Zoro would stop being this new, wonderful Zoro.

"I will never abandon you, cook," he said seriously, and tightened his grip around his hand. The blond winced. "Don't ever try to fuck around with me, Sanji," he warned and Sanji felt angst overtake him for a moment. "I would never be able to live with it, if you do. And then, I can't promise how I would react afterwards,"

"Fuck-head, like I ever would." He said, groaning at that the idiot ever would have thoughts like that. He smacked his head, just in case that he would get his point clear that he meant it. "For yout information. I would have said; don't stop being like this. I… like this side of you," he looked away, ashamed and blushed. Zoro blinked surprised but then pulled a smile.

"Ooh? You do?" he said teasingly "Want me also to bring you flowers every day, little 'princess'?"

Sanji groaned in irritation and glared up at the man above him, but Zoro only chuckled and leaned back down to kiss him again, stopping him from even saying something back. The blond soon melted and deepened the kiss.

'_Damn cook,_' Zoro thought as he make the blond moan and sigh in delight… the sounds only made him want to do more to him, so he could hear more of that wonderful voice of his. But he couldn't go further, not yet, not before the blond chef had gotten used to this new thing in between them, and the thing of be together with another man. But Zoro had time, he could wait as long as he was able to do just this with him, or so he tried to convince his growing desires further below. '_…you stole my heart, you little devil…!_'

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	13. Delighted to be Found?

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Thirteen_:~

Delighted to be Found?

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_Look! The Sun is shining!"_

_The cat groaned and turned its back to the light._

"_I was just sleeping so nicely."_

~'~

Sanji blinked awake. He wasn't sure, but… had he really heard someone calling his name? He moved to stand up and now realised that he had fallen asleep on top of the swordsman's steady rising and falling chest. Momo laid right beside them, snuggling so much into them that it almost looked uncomfortable. Sanji almost panicked and was about to yell up and kick the idiot-swordsman in the head, but then he remembered. The kisses, the sweet talk, and the none so sweet talk, the feeling of his body over his, his hands on his cheek, that one single dark eye looking so lovingly into his own blue eyes on a way, he never had seen in any other peoples eyes before. It had make him feel special.

The idiot had just turned his whole world upside down.

But funny enough, he didn't really mind, not anymore… it was nice feeling someone loving him.

He pulled a smile and was about to lean down to kiss him, when he once again heard someone calling his name. Momo rose his tired head up, his ears twitched. Okay, so someone _was_ in the near. He stood up, threw a last glance at the sleeping swordsman and the now fully awake tiger that now sat straight up and alerted. Sanji stepped outside of the cave. The sun blinded him to begin with; he blinked and then heard it again before his sight even had adjusted to the sharp light.

"…JIIII! ZOOOROOO!"

"COOK-BROOO?! SWORD-BROOO?!"

Sanji felt a smile tucking on his lips and he took a deep breath before he called back, almost roaring his lungs out, but he could care none the less. Because it was _them_! No doubt about that it could be anyone else than _them_!

"HEEEEY! WE'RE HEEEEREEE!" His voice echoed over the beach and he could swear that he felt tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "WE'RE HEEEEREEE!"

"SANJI-KUN?"

"SANJIII!"

"HE'S OVER HERE!"

Sanji had never felt happier in his life, than when he saw his friends stepping out from the woods and waved at him, called at him, and he laughed. Laughed like never before, while waving happily back at them. Then he turned around and ran back into the cave to call the swordsman awake, but as he came in, the other was already awake and sat staring into the fire. Sanji felt his throat constrict when he tried to speak to him. He felt something grab around his heart and spear it, as the swordsman looked up at him. Then he gave him a weak smile and stood up, followed close by little Momo, he walked pass the surprised chef and out of the cave. At once he heard Luffy scream the first mate's name.

Then he realised something… something that Zoro had figured out first…

They would never be able to be alone again, like yesterday… yesterday… he looked into the fire and sighed deeply, the laughing outside zoomed out of his mind as he thought about yesterday… yesterday was the day they both became aware of their own feelings to each other…

Would that now be ruined?

Would they never be able to be like that ever again?

He had been so much against it himself, but now he found himself longing more for it, that feeling, those kisses, those arms and that dark eye there made his heart warm. He had felt so special when Zoro had looked at him like that.

He sighed deeply and stepped outside of the cave once again, and looked up at the laughing, smiling and happy crew right outside. Chopper was already making an examination on the swordsman, Luffy had kneeled down to greeting the little Momo, who hided behind his foster father's legs and showed claws. Nami was standing and talking with the green-head, and Franky just stood there and cried of happiness. Usopp, Brook and Robin were further down the beach and were slowly approaching them. The sharpshooter pulled a large smile and start off in a run to get up to them faster, calling and waving at them.

Sanji was suddenly aware of a sickening feeling inside of him. He felt dizzy and had to lean up against the caves cool wall to steady himself. His legs felt weak, his breathing came out in restrained small gasps and he swore that he could hear his own heart beat in his ears.

Usopp had seen him and now called happily at him. Then he stopped and turned all white in the face, and then began running faster towards him while he called his name in horror. The others turned around to look, all eyes were on him now, all faces turned white and Zoro's face… god, he couldn't stop looking at him as he slowly slit down the wall to the ground. The swordsman moved, calling his name, Luffy did too… but he couldn't hear them, he could barely see them. He moved his lips to say something, but he couldn't hear himself. He felt hands grab him before he reached the ground.

Everything darkened.

He took a deep breath and lost consciousness.

God damn it! Still that fucking fever? It wasn't the planned way that he wanted to greet his friends on…

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	14. There's Nothing Like Home

**AN:** Long time no seen. I'm sorry for this long wait, but life have been a rollarcoast and I'm only now getting back up. I've also started on the Healty- and Nursering School this October on the Social- and Healthy Assistant Education, a large step above what I am now and a half step right underneath a nurse. So, there wont be that much writing, not even on my own story 'Frozen Memories', but I'll write when I have the time and possibility.

This ones' a short chapter, but I already got the next chapter done as well and are writing on the last chapter… but I have to take a look on chapter fifteen again before I'll post that one as well. Expect it during week 50.

Thank you all for your loyal following. I'm grateful to have such wonderful readers such as you.

And sorry to _Seven Bridge_ for not written you prize-story yet. Yeah, it's almost a yeah, but it's like the ideas just have right out stopped coming to me. But as soon I get a glimpse of an idea, I'll write it and post it… just so sorry for taking such a long time.

Happy 1. Advent! Lol

Enjoy reading this little thing.

~Crystal Blue Fox

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Fourteen_:~

There's nothing like Home

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

"_The world's wide and interesting"_

_The old owl said as he enjoyed his afternoon tea._

"_And here is nothing but headaches," the hedgehog said, shaking his head at the noisy_

_family of Mr. Rabbit. "I'd rather have wings like you and fly away."_

"_Indeed," said the young Mr. Rabbit, "The World is interestingly," _

_He laughed as he pulled up his screaming daughter there was about to pull out his whiskers_

"_But no matter of what, it's great to be home." _

_The hedgehog looked at the chaos he was introduced to be a part of, then shook his head again._

"_You're both crazy."_

~'~

"Oi, rubber-shit! Get the fucking hell out of my kitchen! NOW!"

Zoro sighed as he made himself comfortable on the deck, as Luffy suddenly came flying out from the kitchen, smashing directly into the mast, while Sanji stood in the door and cursed at him. Zoro suspected him to aim at the mast on purpose, just to improve his skill at hitting things from far away, even if it would cost him a lecture by their shipwright, but mostly he were lucky not to be 'caught' in the middle of it, but this time he wasn't that lucky. Said shipwright was now stomping his way up to the blond and began cursing at him and lecture him in _not _to kick Luffy _that_ hard, and _if_ he did it anyway, then he at least shouldn't shoot him towards the mast. Sanji kicked him and growled at him not to treat him like a damn kid, but Franky grabbed him easily and pulled him up so he was hanging upside down from his hand. The whole scene looked so comical stupid, even Luffy just sat there on the deck, laughing out loud. And then Chopper came up to them and began scolding at Franky, for treating one of his patients like that. Franky released the chef who fell to the floor with a _bump_ and he was scolded even more by the little doctor. The large cyborg had a soft spot for the little doctor, they all had. Chopper had a way to make others feel like the big bad wolf who wanted to eat the little red riding hoot.

Sanji stood up, a bit unsteady on his legs. Hell, it had actually only been two days since they left that island and the chef still hadn't recovered all his strength yet, since he woke up this morning. It was because of the lack of food and fluid he hadn't intake for six days. And without food, your muscles and body wouldn't have anything to work on. He was still damn hell skinny, but at least you couldn't see his bones as much as before.

Zoro winced. He still remembered the feeling of his skinny body in his arms, how light he had felt and how -no, he shook his head, he didn't want to think more about that. He looked at the scene before him again; it had become even more comical. Momo had come to the blonds' help and now stood and wheezed at Luffy for some reason he didn't catch. Chopper had turned into his human form and was still scolding Franky about the way he had treated the chef –it almost looked like that the now two giants tried to compete about who was the tallest of them all- while Sanji was yelling at their captain like a hysterical woman. It all didn't make any sense, and soon, he couldn't do anything else but laugh out loud about the whole ordeal.

Everyone silenced and all eyes turned to look at him, as his laughing became louder and more hysterical. They all blinked in confuse. Zoro was _laughing_? The only time they had heard the swordsman laugh was when they were drinking and partying. Sanji was the first one to react and furrowed a brow.

"Oi, the hell is so amusing, marimo?" he growled. Zoro fought to steady his laugh-attack as he pointed at them and dried a tear away.

"You idiots all looks so god damn funny –hehe- when fighting like that –ouch, my stomach-. There's no fucking point in what you're all fighting about –so comical."

They all looked weird at one another and then realised their stupid fight. Then Luffy began laughing, Chopper and Franky following suit. It all _had _been without a point and Sanji looked over at the swordsman, who now smiled back at him. He blushed and looked away, but couldn't stop himself from smiling as well.

It was nice to be back home.

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

**~_To be continued_~**

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	15. Behind Barraged Doors

**AN: **Warning… for a very good (nice) reason *winks* guess why?

Sorry for the delay everyone, things had been hectic, but here you have it. And Yay! World didn't go under today on this Friday, December 21 2012. Why? People had misread the Mayan calendar; world wouldn't go under, it was just a new time there would start! Thank you you all "smart people"!

Lol

Wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Love ya all!

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Fifteen_:~

Behind Barraged Doors

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_The Boy stopped and stared at the waves licking the beach._

_It brushed temptingly his feet and he stepped back._

"_Come on in!" his friends called waving his way. _

_The boy looked up at them, then down at his feet where the seawater tried to reach for him._

_He took a careful step, shivered. He took a deep breath and ran out in the water to his calling _

_friends._

_He dived at once to get over with it._

"_It's not that bad," he laughed and took another dive._

_Maybe he could get used to this wonderful sea?_

~'~

Four _weeks_! Fucking four bloody _weeks _had gone since they had left that island. And… he could no longer deny it, god damn how he missed _him_ like how he was back then, on that island. He missed that good for nothing swordsman so damn much, that it not only hurt inside of him whenever he saw the idiot, but also irritated so much that it was slowly making him nuts. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, hold him… do all those things that he had fantasised so much about lately. Nami-san and Robin-chan didn't make his heart dance with as much joy as it normally did, but he still had to pretend, just so no one would get suspicious.

He leaned his head back and looked up in the blue sky, as he blew out a big cloud of smoke. Momo, the little tiger that no longer looked as little as when they first had found him, was now lying beside his feet, sleeping peacefully. The animal was more like a giant housecat than a fearless tiger, as it normally should be known as, and he wondered if the 'kitten' even _could _find out of how to fight for real. Nami and Usopp had been really against having it onboard, but as he gave them his oh-so-sweet-big-hurt-look, they couldn't say 'no' any longer.

Sanji chuckled slightly at the memory, and sighed as he looked at the island they had reached. The others would soon be back; he had to prepare dinner for them before they would arrive. He had already been out restocking, and Momo had faithfully followed after him, and ensured he got first in every line at every store and stall. The overgrown cat _was _actually a big help to have along when in towns, just too sad that it also scared all the women away as well, because he was at least the size of a full-grown dalmation by now… but then again, he didn't really care about 'haunting' women as much as he had done before. The only one he wanted was _him_.

He groaned and finally tossed the butt of his cigarette out in the span of water the ship was resting in. He stretched his back, hearing some joints pop he then headed back to the kitchen. Momo lifted his head to look after him, as he reached the door, he smiled back at the overgrown kitten and left the door wide open for him. Momo's tail moved happily back and forth as if he saw someone come, but Sanji was already with his back turned to him and didn't see it.

He rolled his sleeves up and looked at the marinated cutlets. A half an hour more and then he could put them on the pans. He began cutting out the tomatoes and suddenly realised that he missed something. The potatoes! How on _earth _could he forget something like _that_? He groaned at himself while cutting the last tomatoes out and rinsed the knife, before he washed his hands and dried them in a towel. He walked into the storage room and turned on the light. He looked around and finally found the sack of potatoes he last had opened, and headed for it. Suddenly the light went out and Sanji cursed by the shitty work Franky had done. But as he turned around to turn on the light again, he saw a shadow pass the entry and close the door.

"Oi! Who the hell is there?" He called out to the pitch black world, blinking frantically to try and adjust his eyes for the sudden darkness. He heard things being moved around in answer. As his eyes finally had adjusted, he could see someone move around some barrels and other heavy things, blocking the door with it. "Wait, what the fuck are you-?"

He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist from behind as he was pulled back into someone's broad chest. He froze and shivered as a kiss was placed on his neck, and almost reacted by kicking whoever the fuck it was, in his balls, but stopped just in time from doing it, as he felt hot breath bath his ear as a deep teasing lustful voice spoke.

"Missed me, little princess?" it wasn't hard to tell who's voice it belonged to. Sanji gulped and turned his neck to look into one dark orb, there looked back at him with an expression he couldn't describe.

"Zoro?" he said surprised and then felt anger build up inside of him. "Oi, damn it! I have to go out and cook, the others will soon be here!" he wrenched himself out of his grasp and headed over to turn on the light again, but was soon grabbed by the hand and thrown into one of the shelves with such a force that he heard something tumble down on the ground and break. He was about to curse at him again, but both his hands was grabbed and forced over his head, and then lips covered his mouth, kissing him deeply. He squeezed his eyes shut and squinted under his hold, but soon that broad chest was pressed up against his own and a tongue began exploring his mouth. He moaned and felt his arms going limp. The hands released him and instead they found their way down to his hips, pulling him closer. Sanji felt a tear escaping one of his eyes and he wrapped his own arms around the others waist as well, to get him even closer, to really feel him. He sighed into the kiss as a sob escaped his throat.

Zoro pulled away, reached an arm out to turn on the light and looked at the chef, but Sanji instead buried his head in his chest, not wanting the other to see him now. "Sanji, if you want me to stop, then just say-"

"No, it's not that, you idiot," the blond said, cursing himself for sounding so pathetic. He took a deep breath and held tighter around the others waist. "It's just, that, I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore… like that day," He felt arms wrap more around him and his body was being pulled into a comforting hug.

"I feared that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore, because of what I did to you back then," the swordsman sighed, sounding so unsure. Sanji pulled a bit away and looked angry at him.

"Stupid marimo-head idiot! How the hell could you think something like that?" he said as he grabbed the others head and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Zoro gasped in surprise and Sanji took the opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth, exploring it at once. He turned them around so it was Zoro who now stood up against the shelves, and kissed him a couple of times more, before he spoke "I've been waiting on a moment like this," he said lustfully, kissing his way down his throat.

The swordsman gulped, he had never heard such a voice from the cook before. He had to touch, he wanted to touch him. Daringly he ran his hands slowly up along his skinny body, before going down, even further down and went behind to grab that ass of his and pull him even closer against him, so their crotch bumped into each other. He gasped at the touch, hearing the same from the other, as he felt 'his' against 'his'. His heart started beating faster. He wanted to feel more, more friction, more of 'him'. He rubbed himself slowly up against the blond and heard a restrained moan escape his lips.

"Zoro… what…?"

Zoro leaned closer to him and whispered heavy into his ear. "I want you," Sanji's eyes widened, and he couldn't keep back a moan, as the swordsman squeezed his ass and rubbed even more against him at the same time. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. God, he was getting hard, and he couldn't stop his lust from answering that wonderful friction the others hips created. This time it was Zoro who let out a long moan. "Please? Let m-me have you," the swordsman literally begged and licked his ear. Sanji panted, digging his nails into his shoulders as he tried to swallow. This still felt so wrong, but, oh god how he didn't care a shit about that now, and kissed him back in answer.

Zoro gulped as he did catch the answer. It was just more than he had dared to hope for. He brought their lips together in a heated kiss, moving his hands up to open the chef's shirt, there soon was discarded into an unknown corner with his own dark T-shirt soon following. He moved a bit down and placed small, wet kisses along his steady rising chest and slowly moved down to his pants, while he fought to open the belt. The chef leaned his head back, moaning in pleasure as the swordsman kept finding his most sensitive places, he almost forgot how to breathe as a tongue licked lightly and teasingly over one of his nipples, and began sucking it. His hands found their way into the green mass of hair. He hissed as his pants slid down to the floor together with his underwear. Sanji dared to look down through glassy eyes and blushed as the swordsman leaned down to look at his slowly awakening cock. He whimpered and almost ripped a piece of hair off him, as a hot tongue licked lightly over the head of the length.

Zoro kissed his it lightly, fearing for his hair well being as he swallowed him whole, and began brushing his lips up and down his cock. '_Shit, he'll tear my hair off if he doesn't relax a little,_' he thought and groaned as Sanji pulled harder. The vibrations were sent all the way up through the chef's body, and make him bulge further into his mouth.

"God, Zoro," he panted, and moaned even louder as the swordsman began moving even faster. "Ah, I can't… for much longer," his body began shaking from the wonderful pleasure, as Zoro pulled him all the way out, licked his own fingers at the same time and then swallowed him whole again. Sanji was more than glad for that he was standing up against the shelves and moved a hand back to steady himself against something. Suddenly he felt something force its way up through his ass. He couldn't help his voice from crying out as it began moving back and forth as well. Looking down he found out it could only be Zoro's finger doing it. Then another one was added. He gasped, starting to feel all nervous again and almost ripped the green hair off the others head, digging his nails both into the shelves behind him and into the flesh of Zoro's scalp.

"Relax," Zoro told him while licking his shaft lovingly, like it was some kind of candy. He looked worried up watching the others eyes shut tightly. "You'll like it soon, I promise," he said and then swallowed him again. Sanji gulped, and soon the feeling inside of him didn't hurt as much as before. He hissed slightly as the fingers now make scissor-movements, in an attempt to stretch him more out, _that _much he could figure out.

"Wh-why you… me?" he said, trying to sound strong and irritated of being the one chosen to be the bottom against his will, but it came out like a weak whisper. Zoro pulled his mouth away and instead left a long wet trail along his shaft and all the way up to his navel, sending shivers through the blonds' whole body again

"Because you look more like a girl," he said teasingly. Sanji furrowed a brow, about ready to yell at him and kick him all blue and green, but Zoro's fingers suddenly brushed up against something inside of him that made his vision go white, his hips bulge, his body tremble and his throat release a long deep moan. He immediately forgot about the biting insult.

"God, do… do that again… mmmm~, ah, ye-yeah tha' ang-! God, it feels good~!"

"Just call me Zoro," the swordsman said with a smirk.

"Shut up, fuck-head, don't ruin it or I'll –ahh~, nnngh!" He couldn't stand it much longer and as Zoro's mouth swallowed him whole again, he lost it and came without a warning, but the swordsman swallowed all the white stuff up, and what he didn't get in the first time, he licked away. Sanji felt his legs going limp; almost falling down to the floor, but the swordsman grabbed him in time and laid him carefully down. The blond whimpered as the two fingers was pulled out to steady him.

Zoro crawled away from him and pulled the chef's shoes and pants fully off, tossing them away afterwards, soon his own pants and boots got the same treatment. He then crawled up to meet him in a heated kiss, while rough hands moved gently around on silky soft skin. Gentle hands moved down along long, strong legs, and pushed them up, as the swordsman slid down and licked a trail of saliva on the inside of the tights on the blond, making him whimper and gasp.

"Zo…Zoro," he breathed out, heavily, said person gulped at the erotic sound of Sanji's voice saying his name. He lifted his hips up –god he loved to see how those legs could move and bend the ways he wanted. He sat up on his knees, and placed his manhood near the blond's entrance, while he leaned down to plant a kiss on his lips.

"I'm coming in now," he whispered to him. Sanji's eyes widened for a moment, panicking, he almost pushed the other off him. That feeling came back; wrong, so wrong. He was nervous, but he stopped his hands from pushing and instead nodded. He wanted to scream, as he felt the much bigger thing push its way into him, forcing his inside to go even wider, but he bit his tongue from uttering any other words and shut his eyes tightly closed. He had never imagined that it would hurt this much. Zoro stopped for a moment, unaware of the others statement, and panted as he shut his one eye close. "God, you're tight!" he said and tried to press a bit more. Sanji felt all his vocals leave his throat as that _thing _moved even further into him. Tears released from his tightly shut eyes and he hiccupped. No, he couldn't… he couldn't do this! It hurt too much. It was wrong, simply wrong and impossible!

"Pu-pull it out! Ple…please~! I-I can't!" he cried "It's too big! It's wrong, impossible." Zoro leaned down to lick the tears away from his eyes, and he could feel the hot breath slam against his face. Damn, it felt too good to stop now.

"Open your eyes," Sanji did this, blinking away what tears there were left. Zoro looked him straight in the eyes, he seemed sort of worried "Just… wait a sec…" he told him, nuzzling his nose against his. "Try to, relax. Deep breaths. God, you feel so good!"

"Then move…!" the blond said, swallowing hard, he wrapped his legs around the others body and pulled him full force deep inside of him. He cried out loud, Zoro moaned, gasped and almost collapsed on top of him.

"S-sanji…? You-"

"Just, a second…" the blond said as he gasped for air. His eyes shut tight again as he tried to adjust himself. It was hard to get used to have something inside of him, in there, but just as Zoro had promised, if just he relaxed enough, the pain slowly subsided. He nodded and released his legs enough so the other could move. Zoro positioned himself and moved the legs so they lay right on his shoulders. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed into him. Sanji's eyes widened as he grabbed his arms in a tight grasp, he opened his mouth, but no words came out. Zoro did the same again, but this time a bit slower.

The feeling of having another _man_ inside of himself was impossible to describe. He released a moan as the pain subsided completely and was instead replaced by an oh-so-good feeling that set his whole body and senses on fire. "Mooore!" he moaned and grabbed the others shoulders. Zoro leaned down and kissed him and Sanji leaned up to kiss him back in a more erotic kiss. Suddenly he shot his head back and released a long deep moan that echoed through the room, as his hips bulged up into the other. "Gho-! M-more! Mmm~! Yeah, good~!" he purred and leaned his head back, as the swordsman hit the same spot again, sending him to the edge of pure lust, pleasure and raw desire. Sanji licked his lips and bore his nails deeper into the others shoulder blades. "Hah! Ah-aaah! Mmmm, god, Zoro… so, so good."

Zoro caught his lips and nibbled lightly on them, before he covered his mouth and kissed him deeply. '_I would never had guessed that he was so vocal,_' he thought as he melted into the kiss and followed the others wish about doing it even faster. '_God, I love him…mmm! He feels so good!_' he felt the blonds' nails scrape his back, and he knew that it would leave marks later, but he honestly didn't care at all, instead, it was making him even more ecstatic, or you could say; horny. He was getting closer, he moved a hand down to grab the others pulsing length, and thrust hard down on it at the same time he thrust his hips into the blonds' ass.

Sanji bucked his back up and moaned out loud. God, he was getting close. "Go-good! Mmm-ah, yeees!" he was so damn close that he thought he would die from it, if all that wonderful pleasure already overwhelmed him so much, soon wouldn't stop. He tossed his head back and moved his back further up. "Can't, close…!" he panted and grabbed the swordsman tighter, as the other kept moving faster and faster. "So close, please, please let me come!" he scraped his nails along the swordsman's back, who groaned and moved even faster and rougher.

Bloody hell…! He had never known that something ever could feel _this _good!

Last time was pure pain… with that fucking pirate… he was the reason for his nervousness, but this time? This time he thought he would die from pure pleasure.

And honestly, if he did, he really didn't care… it felt so good, that he gladly would die like this; in pure pleasure.

Then it came. He widened his eyes and bulge his hips up to the other, as he moaned out Zoro's name as he came, and went all limp as his vision turned white for a second, and then everything went black.

Zoro moved inside of the blond a couple of times more before he came inside of him as well, groaning out Sanji's name and collapsed on top of him. They lay there, panting and gasping for air as they placed small lazy kisses on each others lips, cheeks and nose, and then back on the lips. Sanji moaned drowsily into the kiss and Zoro licked his way from his lips to his chin, leaving a trail of saliva. The swordsman dropped his head into the crock of the others neck, as he took a deep breath and pulled himself out of the other. Sanji moaned and whimpered by the action. Zoro nuzzled his nose against the blonds' nose and kissed him again.

"I love you, Sanji," he breathed out in a deep voice and brushed his lips lightly over the others lips, as Sanji moved up and caught him into another heated kiss. "I love you so much…!"

"Mmm, I guess I do that too…" the blond purred, nibbling his lips lightly, and kissed him again "love you so much, Zowo~!" then he dropped his head and was slowly sliding into a peaceful sleep. Before he ever lost consciousness fully, he felt the other move to lie on his side and pulled him into his heated and sweaty chest. Sanji nuzzled closer into him before he could stop himself from it, and soon fell asleep.

Yes truly, he really loved this idiot… this lovely idiot.

"My marimo…" he breathed out in his sleep and Zoro smiled. He leaned down and kissed him on top of his head.

"My curl-brow…! No…my little sunshine…!"

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~

_**To be continued**_

~.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.~


	16. Sweet little Sunshine under the Moon

_._._._._._

Telling a Story

~:_ Chapter Sixteen_:~

"Sweet" little Sunshine under the Moon

–.–.–.–.–.–

~'~

_Alice opened the door to take a look _

_at what was being hidden in the closet. It was dark,_

_almost to the point that you couldn't see a thing. But in there she found something,_

_there must not be revealed. She didn't mind it though, it was nice to see such things._

_She knew that no other would mind it either, she wanted to open the_

_door and let them all see. But she didn't and closed it carefully. _

"_So? What's in there?" her sister asked. Alice smiled and pulled her shoulders._

"_Nothing at all."_

"_Huuh? So it was locked tight for no reason at all? That's stupid." She said and went away._

_Alice smiled knowingly, and went back to the closet._

_Maybe they would come out one day themselves?_

_In the mean time she would watch them, and guard them, until they were ready to come out._

~'~

Sanji moved himself closer into the others embrace. He looked over the darkened ocean and the red sun that coloured the sky in so many different colours. Zoro rested his chin on top of his head and hummed in anticipation, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his thin body. All the others were off to bed a long time ago. After the fight with the marine that almost lasted three whole hours, they were all pretty tired and exhausted. Momo, the young tiger, who now was a full grown out 'teenager', lay beside the two of them and purred in his light sleep, tail waving slowly and playfully back and forth.

Zoro moved Sanji's hands up and looked worried at them. A bloody marine had succeed in wounding his hands pretty badly, but Chopper had ensured that he wouldn't loose the ability to move them, now, they just had to rest. That meant that the chef wasn't allowed to cook and needed help to practically everything… even to be feed and to be washed, though Zoro didn't have anything against helping him with that. The problem was just that if he did it without any struggle, then they would be found out, therefore he could almost have jumped of joy and thank Luffy oh so many times, when the youngster said it was a 'captain's order'. Sanji cursed a lot over that but in the end have to 'give up' and let himself be treated by the 'no-brain of a swordsman'.

Sanji looked up at his lover, and saw his own reflection in that one single dark eye, and gulped. Zoro leaned down, tilted his head a little, and kissed him deeply. Sanji sighed and lovingly kissed back. "They'll be good again," he insured the swordsman, and leaned his head back against the broad chest as he looked into that single dark eye "thanks to you," Zoro hugged him and looked over the ocean together with his love. They had been together for about two months now, without being found out… but that might also had been thanks to the raven-haired archaeologist, who found out about them, almost right after their first time together. But she had promised not to tell…not even to the cook himself. He did so much to hide it and act like he was still in love with both the women, he actually seemed to love acting that way too; once a womanizer, always a womanizer.

Thanks to Robin, no one else found out. He owed her a lot, but she had told him, that as long as they both where happily together, _that _in itself was payment enough for her.

Robin watched over them right now, Zoro knew that, he could sense her presence, but honestly he didn't care, and Robin knew that as well. The woman loved watching them like this, and she treasured it a lot, because she was the only person in the whole world who ever was allowed to see this side of them as well. She sighed happily as she stood in the kitchen and looked out through the porthole. They were both so happy together, and they both looked so… complete.

She opened the door carefully and tiptoed down to the women's quarters, while she watched the two young men. She almost would have squealed in happiness. They honestly looked so cute together.

Sanji could have sworn that he had heard something, or rather someone, but Zoro's kisses along his neck make him unsure about it. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to his left, and then froze as he saw his lovely Robin standing there, on the way to the women's quarters, and watched them. She gave him a warm knowing smile with a finger to her lips. He felt himself paling. "Yeah, she knows," he heard Zoro whisper into his ear, before he forced his head the other way, and caught his lips into a heated kiss, making the blond relax a little. As they broke apart, Robin was gone.

"Do you have eyes on the back of your head or something?" Sanji joked, though still sounding a bit out of it. Zoro chuckled and hugged him even tighter.

"Yeah, I got eyes on the back of my head."

"How long?"

"Does it matter? She wont tell."

Sanji felt himself struggling with the feeling if he should get up and away to get some air, or if he simply just shouldn't care and just lean back against the swordsman.

"I suddenly have a feeling about that this is wrong," he said honestly. Zoro sighed.

"Do _you _feel that this is wrong?" he said hugging him closer "Do you not like it?"

"I… that's not it, you idiot, I just said that –Robin-chan _knows _that I'm a, that you and I are-"

"Faggots? Two gays in love? More than just Fuckbuddies? Secretly lovers?"

"Oi, you, don't push it, marimo-head!" he sneered, hitting his elbow perfectly into the others ribs, pulling a satisfied 'umph' out of him. "I'm not gay! I just like you, moss for brain, and the lovingly women."

"Womanizer,"

"Shut up."

"Oh? So it's true?"

Sanji grumbled, mumbling something incoherently under his breath. Zoro pulled a smile and kissed the top of his golden head.

"She won't tell, she doesn't care at all, she just happy if we're happy, she said, something like that," he told him, nuzzling into that silky blond hair. To be honest he had never seen hair being so well taken care of, not even by women. Sanji were strictly about his hair; one insult and you could find your broken bones in the depths of the ocean. Touch it against his will or hurt it at any way, you could find your corps at the other side of the Grandline, if not up on the moon. No, Sanji wouldn't be that nice, he would rather have kicked them up to the sun so they could get their asses grilled. "Now shut up and let me enjoy this moment,"

Sanji blinked a couple of times, then shook his head with a sigh. "You're weird," he breathed out, as he finally let himself relax and forget about, and leaned back into his warm supporter. Zoro chuckled.

"Love you too… my little sunshine!"

"Oi!" Sanji protested and turned around to glare at the moss-head "I'm no fucking sunshine, damn shit-he-" he was cut off at once as Zoro sealed his lips with his owns. The blond moaned and sighed in delight. "Mmmm… my, Marimo…" he breathed out and wrapped his arms around the others neck, carefully not to wound his hands more than necessary.

Zoro moaned as well. "My little sunshine,"

Sanji felt a vein pop. Even if his hands were immobile and not allowed to be used, he could damn hell still kick like a devil! Zoro realised that as he flew over the railing with a big lump on his head and an unbearable pain in his abdomen.

Sanji took a deep breathe and screamed out his frustrations. "DAMN HELL FUCKING BLOODY _**MARIMO-!**_"

"Oops!"

_SPLASH!_

Momo growled and attacked Sanji by biting in the leg there kicked his foster-father. "AARGH! FUCK! LET THE DAMN HELL GO OF ME, MOMO! SHIT!"

He tried to shake the tiger off him… but without any succeed.

"_MARIMO! STOP SITTING THERE AND STARE LIKE AN IDIOT, AND GET YOUR BLOODY TIGER OFF ME, __**NOW!**_"

Zoro were sitting on the railing, soaked to the skin and laughed like never before. It all looked so comical, _he _looked so comical. Man, he loved this man.

"MARIMO-!"

But perhaps he should go and help him now, before the young tiger got a taste for his cook!

_._._._._._

_**~The End~**_

–.–.–.–.–.–

**AN: **Ah, yeah, this story was originally a one-shot on 49 pages. But thanks to Seven-Bridges critically eyes, she finally opened my eyes about making a bit smaller chapters for my stories. So, I hurried up to edit this one into a story with chapters instead, before she managed to lay her eyes on this one XD *lol*

But I hope that you all liked the story, especially you, grace121, since this was originally a gift to you from lill' me. ^c^

I wish you all a merry Christmas. May God bless you all to have a wonderful New Year as well. See you all in year 2013.

Thank you for reading.

Loves & Hugs

~Crystal Blue Fox


End file.
